Zeven keer zeven
by Caithlinn13
Summary: Op een mooie warme zomeravond speelt Will op zijn mandola. Hij vergeet de tijd en komt pas als het donker is uit zijn roes. Als hij Trek naar de stal wil brengen klinkt er echter een geluid. Daar, aan de overkant van het veld valt iemand neer. Will besluit diegene te helpen en hij verzorgt de wonden. Hij kon alleen niet weten dat dat genoeg was om het avontuur te laten draaien.
1. Chapter 1 - An uninvited guest

**A/N Alle rechten naar John Flanagan, dit is slechts mijn fanfiction op zijn geweldige creatie.**

**En het is mijn eerste echte fanfiction. Wees genadig. Maar tips en tops zijn altijd welkom. Dus lees en review!**

Het was op een heldere, warme zomeravond. Er was geen wolkje aan de lucht, en de zon zonk langzaam weg achter de bomen. Een heldere streep van licht dat langzaam rood kleurde. Een zacht koel briesje kondigde de nacht aan. De bladeren ritselden zachtjes en brachten een zekere kalmte over degene heen die nog op was.

Will zat op de veranda met zijn mandola op schoot. Zijn vingers tokkelden zachtjes op de snaren zodat er een zachte melodie ontstond. Hij sloot zijn ogen en liet zich helemaal opgaan in de muziek.

Het was iets dat totaal onverwacht was gekomen. Hij had werkeloos op de stoel gezeten met zijn mandola, maar zijn handen hadden stil gelegen. Tot hij opeens zijn ogen halfdicht had gedaan en zijn vingers op de snaren had gezet. De melodie die ontstond was eentje die Will zomaar verzon, maar het bracht de rust naar hem toe die hij nodig had. De rust die als een warme deken om hem heen was gedrapeerd en Will speelde verder.

Met zijn ogen dicht, totaal verdronken in de heldere, zuivere tonen van zijn mandola verloor Will al de interesse voor de dingen om zich heen. Het geritsel van de bladeren vervaagde, het koele briesje was er niet meer en zelfs de warmte van de ondergaande zon kon zijn roes niet doorbreken.

Toen hij uiteindelijk zijn ogen open deed, en de melodie liet verstommen, was de zon al onder. Het duister leek op Will in sluiten, en abrupt stond hij op. Hij legde de mandola weer in de koffer en bracht die naar zijn veilige plaatsje in het huis.

Will ging echter nogmaals naar buiten. Hij had Trek laten grazen en het werd tijd dat hij zijn paardje naar de stal bracht.

Nog steeds een beetje in de roes van net liep hij over het paadje naar zijn paard. Trek stond al bij het hek op hem te wachten.

_Aha, ben je daar eindelijk?_ Leek het paardje te zeggen. _De zon is al lang onder hoor. _

Will lachte zachtjes en zei: 'Jaja, ik weet het. Ik was aan het spelen en ik verloor de tijd uit het oog.'

Trek leek zijn wenkbrauw op te trekken. _En je wou mij zo lang laten wachten?_

Will aaide Trek over zijn neus en zei: 'Zeur niet, ik ben er nu toch? Wees blij dat ik je niet ben vergeten.'

Trek liet een snorkend geluid horen en schudde zijn manen. Hij weigerde te antwoorden en dartelde onder Wills hand weg. _Zie me dan maar te pakken te krijgen. _

Will ging daar echter niet op in en haalde een appel uit zijn zak. Trek stond gelijk stil. Hij had wel zin in een appel. Maar dat betekende dat hij het spelletje op moest geven.

Will bracht de appel naar zijn mond en wou een hap nemen, vanuit zijn ooghoeken keek hij hoe Trek reageerde. Het paardje liet zijn hoofd hangen en kwam stapvoets aanzetten. Will grinnikte en stak zijn hand uit. Trek keek Will met een oog aan en begon toen langzaam zijn appel op te eten.

Plots schoten zijn oren omhoog en was hij de appel vergeten. Hij had iets gehoord. Was het een vijand? Hij moest zijn baasje beschermen.

Will zag Trek verstijven en wist dat het paardje onraad rook. Hij bleef echter bij Trek staan en liet niks merken. 'Eet je appel op Trek, ik weet dat er iemand is. Laat niks merken.'

Met tegenzin kauwde Trek door, ondertussen goed luisterend of er iets zou gebeuren.

Een plof deed hem opkijken.

Ook Will had het gehoord en al leek het alsof hij naar Trek aan het kijken was, zijn ogen schoten langs de bomen en zochten naar de afkomst van het geluid.

Zijn ogen bleven hangen bij een donkere vlek aan de overkant van het veld. Trek stootte hem aan en liet hem weten dat daar inderdaad het geluid vandaan was gekomen. Tegelijk ook dat het, wat het ook was, niet vijandig was, maar eerder in nood.

Will liet zijn waakzame houding niet varen. Hij was er zeker van dat wat daar op de grond lag niet gevaarlijk was, maar er kon nog altijd iets gevaarlijks achter de bomen zijn verscholen.

Will liep met Trek op zijn hielen naar de vlek toe. Met elke stap die hij zette werden de omtrekken duidelijker. Hij was er zeker van dat daar iemand lag. Waarschijnlijk gewond. Misschien wel dood.

Bij die gedachte versnelde hij zijn pas. Hij knielde naast de gedaante neer. In het donker kon hij moeilijk zien, maar op de tast vond hij naar de pols van degene die daar voor dood lag. Hij liet van opluchting een zucht horen toen hij een puls voelde. Wie het ook was, het leefde nog.

Trek stootte hem aan en Will besloot de gedaante mee te nemen op trek. Hij was te klein om diegene de hele weg naar het huisje te tillen. Al was het op-Trek-krijgen proces ook niet bepaald een eitje.

Zodra ze bij het huisje aangekomen waren bracht Will de onbekende naar binnen en zette vervolgens Trek snel in de stal. Met een kleine verontschuldiging liet hij Trek daar achter en snelde hij terug naar binnen.

Daar aangekomen kon hij rustig zijn gast behandelen.

**A/N Dat was het! Het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn fanfiction. Het zal wel lang worden en ik zal mijn best doen regelmatig te schrijven, maar ik zit vaak zonder inspiratie en ik heb het druk met school. Thanks for reading! En schrijf asjeblieft een kleine review zodat ik kan verbeteren!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A little girl

**A/N Jaja, hier is het tweede hoofdstuk alweer... Dat is een voordeel van ziek zijn.. Je verveelt je snel en gaat dit soort dingen doen.. :D Voordeel voor jullie wel te verstaan.. Ik heb persoonlijk een hekel aan ziek zijn. Maar het heeft me dus wel de kans gegeven te updaten. (Naast het feit dat het gewoon zaterdag is vandaag... XD)  
Ja ja. Note: Alle rechten zijn van John Flanagan. Dit is slechts mijn nederige fanfiction op zijn prachtige creatie.  
Ok. Hier gaan we dan!**

**_Hoofdstuk 2_**

Toen Will binnen kwam stond hij even stil. Hij had de vreemdeling met een deken op de bank gelegd en zag nu pas hoe klein de gedaante was. Hij trok de deken weg van het gezicht en keek recht in de open ogen van een klein meisje. Ze kon niet ouder zijn dan 12.

Verbaasd keek hij naar de heldere groene ogen die intelligent terug staarden. Haar lange zwarte wimpers trilden, en even leek het alsof ze zou flauwvallen, maar ze wist het overweldigende zwart terug te dringen. Met een zacht geluidje hapte ze naar adem en ze opende haar mond als om iets te zeggen. Er kwam echter geen geluid uit.

Will stond nog steeds te staren, maar bij het zachte geluidje kwam hij tot bezinnen en haalde hij snel een beker water op. Ze had vast dorst.

De grote groene ogen volgden hem zonder te knipperen en Will begon zich enigszins ongemakkelijk te voelen.

Het meisje probeerde zelf te drinken, maar haar hand trilde te erg om de beker vast te houden. Will hielp haar overeind en hield haar de beker voor. Duidelijk tot haar ongenoegen, maar Will zette door.

'Wie ben je?' vroeg Will met een zachte en geruststellende stem. Hij zag hoe het meisje haar ogen afwendde en duidelijk twijfelde over wat ze wel en niet kon vertellen.

Will knikte haar bemoedigend toe en glimlachte. 'Het is oké. Je bent hier veilig. Ik zal je beschermen.' Maar in plaats van de opgeluchte blik die hij verwachtte, werden haar ogen nog groter dan ze al waren. Maar het kwaad was al geschied.

Het meisje sloeg nogmaals haar blik neer. Aan haar hangende schouders te zien had ze duidelijk een probleem, maar Will begon te denken dat ze niet wou dat hij haar hielp.

'Wil je misschien liever met een vrouw praten?' vroeg hij, zijn hoofd een tikkeltje schuin.

Het meisje keek snel op en schudde haar hoofd. Een antwoord gaf ze echter niet.

Will zuchtte lichtjes. Ze had tijd nodig wist hij. Tijd om te wennen, tijd om haar gedachten te ordenen. Hij knikte in zichzelf en ging op het randje van de bank zitten.

'Het is al goed. Blijf hier maar. Ik zal je niet dwingen. Als je wil gaan mag je gaan. Ik wil je alleen maar helpen. Rust even uit. Boven is een kamer, ik zal de deur open laten. Daar kun je slapen. Morgen zien we wel verder.  
Goed?' vroeg hij, haar vragend aankijkend. Het meisje knikte, haar ogen dwaalden weg van de zijne en haar handjes hielden de deken stevig vast.

'Dan ga ik nu ook slapen,' zei Will. Om haar te laten zien dat ze niks van hem te vrezen had. 'Ik lig in de kamer ernaast, dus als er iets is mag je het best zeggen.

Het meisje reageerde niet.

Will stond met een zucht op en zei: 'Ik laat de olielamp hier staan, neem die maar mee naar boven als je dat fijn vind. Zo niet, zou je dan zo vriendelijk willen zijn hem uit te doen zodra je gaat slapen?'

Het meisje knikte bijna onmerkbaar en Will draaide zich om.

'Welterusten.'

Hij verwachtte geen antwoord en liep naar boven. Daar deed hij de deur voor het meisje open en ging vervolgens naar zijn eigen kamer. Daar trok hij zijn Jagerskleding uit en ging hij in bed liggen. Slapen deed hij echter nog niet. Hij luisterde. Luisterde of het meisje naar boven zou komen.

Een krakende traptrede deed hem opschrikken. De stilte galmde door het huis en Will besefte dat hij in slaap moest zijn gevallen. Terwijl hij deed alsof hij sliep luisterde hij. Na een tijdje hoorde hij het zachte geschuifel van het meisje.

Bij zijn kamerdeur stond ze stil. Bijna had Will zijn adem in gehouden, maar beseft net op tijd dat hij dat juist niet moest doen. Hij dwong zichzelf regelmatig adem te halen. Met zijn ogen dicht en zijn oren op scherp beoordeelde hij de situatie.  
Had hij het meisje verkeerd ingeschat? Nee. Ze zou hem niks aandoen. Hij zou wakker zijn voor ze dicht genoeg bij hem in de buurt kon komen.

Hij besloot af te wachten. Misschien wou ze alleen maar iets vragen.

De deur ging met een zacht krakend geluid open. Er scheen licht zijn kamer in, ze moest de olielamp nog aan hebben, besefte Will.

Het meisje zette een stap naar binnen, nog een. En nog een. Toen stond ze stil. Ademen, Will! Vermande hij zichzelf, toen hij voor een tweede keer bijna zijn adem in had gehouden.

Toen draaide het meisje zich weer om en liep stilletjes de kamer uit, de deur zachtjes achter zich sluitend. Will hoorde haar zachte voetstappen tot aan haar eigen kamer en opende zijn ogen bij het krakende geluid van het bed.

In het donker lag Will stil na te denken. Had ze hem toch iets aan willen doen? Maar waarom zou ze dan omkeren? Zou ze door hebben gehad dat hij niet sliep? Nee, dat was niet logisch. Zou ze zich hebben bedacht? Maar waarom? Dit zou de perfecte kans zijn geweest.  
Nee, dacht Will, ze had hem iets willen vragen, maar wou hem niet wakker maken.

Will zuchtte onhoorbaar. Dat klonk ook niet goed. Nee, het meisje was voor een heel andere reden naar zijn kamer gekomen.

Zijn ogen verwijdden zich enigszins toen hij besefte dat het meisje inderdaad een andere reden gehad kon hebben. Het meisje was bang. Ze had waarschijnlijk gewoon willen zien dat hij inderdaad sliep. Zo wist ze zeker dat hij het goed met haar voor had. Zo had ze de zekerheid dat hij niet op haar zat te wachten in haar kamer.

Maar waarom zou ze daar zo bang voor zijn? Hij had toch gezegd dat ze niks van hem te vrezen had?

Will zuchtte en draaide zich om, een gaap onderdrukkend. Wat zou ze hebben meegemaakt dat ze zo bang was?

**A/N Dat was het al weer. Ik ben niet zo heel goed in beginnen en iets eindigen.. Hopelijk is dit een beetje toonbaar.. ^^' Wat vonden jullie ervan? Er gebeurde niet zo heel veel.. Is het saai? Er gaat snel genoeg wat gebeuren hoor.. :D Ik ben namelijk heel gemeen. (Bwahahahah.. XD) Ik vind t namelijk leuk om de momenten te beschrijven wanneer er iets ergs gebeurt met Will. Sorry Will! Je gaat het niet makkelijk krijgen!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Afraid

**A/N Een bedankje voor mijn eerste reviewer: Tyra. Ik heb het nagekeken en verbeterd. Bedankt voor het melden. Ik wou het meisje eerst bruine ogen geven, maar toen ik haar voor me zag vond ik dat groene ogen mooier bij haar stonden, dus dat heb ik verbeterd. Ik heb niet door gehad dat ik een overgeslagen had. (flut zin, ik weet het XD) Als het goed is klopt het nu wel weer.  
Dus ik dacht: Ik ben vrij, heb net twee concerten gehad (en daarna vet hard en lang gehuild omdat dat het einde was van mijn muziektijd van mijn favoriete lerares.. :$), maar ik heb toch zin om me even in de Grijze Jager te verliezen. Dus laat ik gaan schrijven! :D  
En dit zal ik niet altijd gaan zeggen waarschijnlijk... Maar wat er nu staat geld voor alle hoofdstukken: Alle rechten gaan naar John Flanagan! Dit is alleen maar een verhaaltje die ik gemaakt heb met personages, plaatsen en dergelijke uit zijn verhaal!**

**Here we go!**

Toen Will de volgende morgen wakker werd was de zon nog niet op. Een gewoonte die hij had opgepikt uit de tijd dat hij leerling was van Halt. En ondanks dat het ontzettend vroeg was rekte Will zich uit en stapte uit bed. Snel trok hij zijn nachtkleding uit en zijn Jagerskleding aan. Zijn mantel sloeg hij om zijn arm en vervolgens stapte hij de gang op.

Bij de open deur van de kamer ernaast bleef hij even staan. Het meisje lag nog diep in slaap. Waarschijnlijk was het een geruststelling geweest hem rustig te zien slapen, besefte hij met een halve glimlach. Hij liep zonder een geluid te maken naar beneden en maakte een teiltje met water klaar. Zijn mantel legde hij over de leuning van een stoel. Hij sloeg een doek over zijn arm en sloop terug naar boven.

Een snelle blik de kamer in liet hem zien dat het meisje niet wakker was geworden en hij sloop de kamer in. De gordijnen liet hij dicht, maar hij zette het teiltje met water op het kastje tegen de muur en legde de handdoek ernaast.

Hij wist niet hoe ze deze actie op zou vatten aangezien ze niet zou hebben gehoord dat hij de kamer in was gekomen, maar hopelijk liet hij hiermee juist zien dat ze niks van hem te vrezen had. Het kon natuurlijk altijd een tegenovergestelde reactie opleveren. En dat was iets wat Will niet wou. Het meisje was bang, en hij wou haar geruststellen. Bij hem was ze veilig.

Snel en zonder geluid te maken sloop hij naar beneden. Even stond hij besluiteloos stil, maar ging toen koffie zetten. Met een kop koffie in zijn ene hand, en een stapel rapporten in zijn andere ging hij zitten wachten totdat ze wakker zou worden.

**PAGEBREAK :P**

Het meisje werd langzaam wakker. Eerst trilden haar wimpers en vervolgens schoten ze open. Waar was ze? Wat deed ze hier? Toen herinnerde ze wat er was gebeurd, en haar heldere ogen werden vochtig.

Ze dwong echter haar tranen terug en vervolgens ging ze rechtop zitten. Langzaam keek ze de slaapkamer rond.

Ze had in eerste instantie niet willen slapen, maar toen de jongeman naar boven ging merkte ze hoe moe ze eigenlijk was. Ze was echter te bang om zomaar te gaan slapen. En dus deed ze wat zou helpen. Ze sloop naar boven, stilstaand bij elk geluid dat ze maakte. Ze liep voorbij haar kamer en opende in plaats daarvan de deur van haar helper. Binnen hoorde ze het zachte, regelmatige ademhalen. En na een paar stappen te hebben gezet zag ze ook hoe hij daar kalm lag.

Ze was gerustgesteld. Hij lag in zijn kamer en was niet naar de hare gekomen. En hij lag te slapen, dus hij zou niet naar haar toe komen, midden in de nacht.

Ze voelde een steek van schuld omdat ze zo wantrouwig was terwijl hij haar had geholpen, maar ze schudde haar hoofd en liep toen snel naar waar ze de nacht door zou brengen. Ze was al snel in slaap gevallen, al had ze eerst nog even angstig geluisterd of hij niet deed alsof hij sliep.

Het meisje zuchtte en inspecteerde de kamer verder. Ze schrok toen ze zag dat er een teiltje op het kastje stond, met een doek ernaast. 'Hij' was duidelijk in de kamer geweest.

Haar eerste gedachte was: wegwezen hier!

Maar het enige dat hij gedaan had, was water naar boven brengen zodat ze zich kon wassen.

Het meisje keek twijfelend van de deur naar het water en besloot toen dat ze het er toch op zou wagen. Het was al een tijd geleden sinds ze voor het laatst in bad was geweest, of zich gewassen had.

Ze waste zich snel. Verloor geen tijd aan nutteloos gedartel en stond toen aarzelend boven aan de trap. Zou ze naar beneden gaan? Ze zou nu vast en zeker vragen moeten beantwoorden. Daar had ze geen zin in. Maar ze kon niet zomaar verdwijnen en haar redder achterlaten zonder iets terug te doen als dank.

Ze haalde diep adem en liep toen zachtjes, langzaam de trap af.

**PAGEBREAK O.O**

Will had al bijna zijn tweede kop koffie op toen hij voetstappen op de trap hoorde. Hij reageerde er echter niet op en deed alsof de rapporten al zijn aandacht opeisten. Stiekem hield hij echter in de gaten wat er gebeurde.

Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij de gestalte om de hoek kijken. Hij deed echter alsof hij las en liet haar op eigen houtje de kamer in komen. Pas toen hij hoorde hoe ze zacht haar keel schraapte keek hij op.

Hij glimlachte en vroeg: 'Heb je goed geslapen?'

Het meisje knikte alleen.

Will hief zijn nu lege koffiemok op en vroeg: 'Koffie?'

Het meisje schudde haar hoofd en Will begon zich af te vragen of het meisje wel kon praten.

'Thee dan?'

Het meisje aarzelde zichtbaar en knikte toen kleintjes.

Hij liep snel naar de keuken en zorgde voor een mok hete thee. Zelf schonk hij nog een kop koffie in, vermoedend dat hij dat nog nodig zou hebben, en de honingpot ging ook mee naar binnen.

Het meisje ontspande enigszins terwijl ze haar handen aan de mok warmde. '... Dank je,' fluisterde, amper hoorbaar.

Will glimlachte echter en zei: 'Je kan wel praten! Ben je gewoon bang voor mij of verberg je je mooie stem altijd al?'

Hij zei het luchtig en met enige humor in zijn stem. Het meisje ontspande zich nu helemaal en liet een zachte lag horen.

Dat is al beter, dacht Will tevreden. 'Ik ben Will. Will Verdrag,' zei hij vervolgens.

Hij zag haar blik. Ze wist wie hij was. Dat was duidelijk.

Hij keek haar vragend aan. En na een lang moment van stilte en aarzeling was ze ervan overtuigd dat het geen kwaad kon haar naam te geven.

'Azura,' zei ze zachtjes, met een heldere, harmonieuze stem. 'Ik ben Azura Miller.'

**A/N Dat was het dan wel weer. Ik heb de naam van een ander verhaal van mij (helaas ben ik daar net aan begonnen en loop ik nu alweer vast vanwege een heel koppig karakter..). Ik ben nogal trots op die karakters en besloot de naam van mijn twin (ze lijkt zo ontzettend veel op mij XD) te gebruiken. Alleen in Whispering Blue heet ze Lafina Azure Miller. ;) **

**Dus... Wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? Het is echt saai... Hopelijk kan ik snel beginnen aan de hoofdstukken met actie. :D R&R!  
Review! Ik wil weten wat jullie ervan vinden.. (En of er ook echt mensen zijn die het lezen.. XD)  
(Mocht ik voor volgende week geen of heel weinig reviews krijgen, dan ga het opnieuw posten, maar dan op de Nederlandse site... Daar wordt het misschien meer gelezen. Maar dat weet ik ook niet zeker, ik vind deze site fijner.. :D)**

**Dus lees er review!**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Runaway

**A/N Daar ben ik weer, met een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**En nogmaals (laat ik het voor de verandering een keer in het Engels doen ;D) I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice! (Vinden jullie ook niet dat onze titel veel passender is? Ik bedoel: hij is in boek 5/6 en 8 t/m 11 geen leerling meer...) Ach ja.. ^^**

**Laat ik es wat anders beginnen... **

In het hart van het bos is het donker. Ook overdag. Nacht maakt het duister nog indringender, maar je ziet niet veel verschil tussen dag en nacht. Behalve op de grote open plek, midden in het Hart, zoals de duistere plaats ook wel wordt genoemd. Daar schijnt overdag gewoon de zon. Niemand komt er, je moet namelijk door gevaarlijke delen in het woud lopen om er te komen. En niemand heeft de moed om het tegen het duister op te nemen. Het is zenuwslopend.

Op de open plek staan echter vier huisjes en een stal. Niemand weet dat die er staan. En dat er daadwerkelijk ook echt mensen leven. Mensen die lang geleden zijn verstoten en dapper genoeg waren om een thuis te maken op de plaats waar niemand hen zou storen. Levend van de gevaarlijke dieren waar ze op jaagden.

Deze paar mensen leven daar samen, maar het haatgevoel jegens anderen, en de hunkering naar veiligheid is er nog. Ze zijn gehecht geraakt aan de afzondering. Zo erg dat ze niet meer af en toe naar dorpen gaan voor voorraden. Alles wat ze nodig hebben trachten ze zelf te verbouwen en te groeien. En de regels beletten hen weg te gaan uit het Hart. Uit angst dat er over hen wordt gepraat is het verboden weg te gaan. Als je er eenmaal bent is er geen weg terug.

Lilith en Coran zaten samen achter de stal. In stilte. Het was niet nodig iets te zeggen. Ze wisten allebei waar de ander aan dacht. Niet omdat ze dat eerder aan elkaar verteld hadden, maar omdat ze een talent hadden waar niemand iets van afwist. Het talent om gedachten met elkaar uit te wisselen was iets wat ze altijd al geheim hadden gehouden. Als kind omdat ze het leuk vonden hun ouders voor de gek te houden, nu omdat het veiliger was dan praten over hun wens. En als niemand wist dat ze het daar over hadden werden ze ook niet verdacht aangekeken. Ze gedroegen zich als ieder ander kind zou doen, maar dat was slechts een façade. Een masker. In hun hoofd hielden ze uitvoerige gesprekken over dingen waar niemand van af mocht weten. Beiden wensten iets wat taboe was in hun kleine leefgemeenschap.

Maar beiden wisten dat het onmogelijk was te verwezenlijken.

Een week geleden had Corans zus het niet meer getrokken en was ze ervandoor gegaan. Het bos in. Ze was het duister in gerend met niet maar dan een kleine dolk en een kruisboog met twee pijlen. Zodra haar ontsnapping was ontdekt waren de mannen er met spoed achteraan gegaan, met zwaarden in kruisbogen.

Coran was de stal in gekropen en daar had Lilith hem gevonden, trillend. Ze wist wat hij dacht en stelde hem gerust. Ze zouden haar niks aandoen, verzekerde ze hem. Ze zouden haar alleen mee terug nemen of beschermen op haar reis naar het onbekende. Maar de woorden werden onzeker uitgesproken daar Lilith zelf ook niet wist wat er met haar vriendin zou gebeuren. De wet was duidelijk genoeg, en die kregen ze al vanaf jongs af aan ingeprent.

Samen zaten ze in de stal te wachten totdat de mannen terug zouden komen. Angstig en niet wetend wat er zou gebeuren.

**PAGEBREAK.. :P**

De mannen waren pas laat in de avond terug gekomen, met lege handen. Coran sliep, maar door Lilith kon door de kieren van de stal heen zien dat ze niet blij waren. De donkere gezichten waren vertrokken van woede, en ze wist dat ze de vluchteling niet hadden kunnen vinden. Door de bewegingen van de mannen wist ze dat ze een heel eind hadden gelopen, gezocht en dat ze niks gevonden hadden. De sporen van het meisje waren niet te zien in het donker.

Lilith nam Coran mee naar haar eigen kamer en legde hem naast haar in bed, in plaats van hem naar huis te brengen. Hier kon hij veilig bij haar slapen.

De volgende dag gingen de mannen weer op pad. Coran zat voor het raam en keek met hangende schouders naar de bomen waar hij zijn dorpsgenoten voor het laatst had gezien, de lichtjes van de fakkels en lantaarns langzaam wegvagend in het duister.

Lilith was bezorgd. Ze was er zeker van dat ze Corans zus iets aan zouden doen als ze haar vonden.

Ze sloeg haar handen ineen en ging op haar bed zitten bidden.

Zachte voetstappen deden haar opkijken. Coran was naast haar komen zitten en legde zijn hoofd in haar schoot. Even had ze de neiging hem overeind te trekken, maar toen ze de stijf dichtgeknepen ogen zag legde ze haar arm over hem heen en streelde ze zijn zachte zwarte haren. Het was duidelijk dat hij bang was.

Lilith wist dat de mannen niet op zouden geven. Ze zouden haar vinden, hoe vaak ze ook terug het bos in moesten om haar te vinden. En dat beangstigde haar. Ze was er zeker van dat de mannen niet weg deinsden van geweld.

Met haar hand nog zachtjes strelend over Corans halflange haar deed ook zij haar ogen dicht, biddend dat de mannen haar vriendin genade zouden schenken.

**PAGEBREAK... Saai hoor.. ^-^' **

Will moest eigenlijk naar een vergadering op kasteel Redmont. Het meisje vond hij echter belangrijker. Ze had hem al wat meer verteld nu ze tot rust gekomen was, maar ze voelde zich nog steeds niet helemaal op haar gemak.

Will staarde naar het meisje voor hem. Ze was heel netjes ondanks het feit dat het duidelijk allemaal nieuw voor haar was.

Hij wist dat ze dingen voor hem verborgen hield. Ze had hem verteld dat ze was weggelopen van huis. En dat feit op zich geloofde hij, maar er was meer dan alleen het feit dat ze weg was gelopen. De omstandigheden wilde ze niet vertellen. Ze veranderde altijd soepel van onderwerp zodra hij te dichtbij kwam.

Hij besloot het anders aan te pakken.

'Waar kom je vandaan?' vroeg hij, na een lange stilte, zonder enige inleiding.

Azura leek even geschrokken van de directheid van de vraag. Toen beet ze op haar lip en wendde ze haar blik af. 'Vanuit het bos,' antwoordde ze zachtjes.

Will trok zijn wenkbrauw op. Dat kon meerdere dingen betekenen. 'Ben je door het bos heen gekomen hier heen of heb je in het bos geleefd voor je hierheen kwam.

Het meisje aarzelde zichtbaar, maar toch besloot ze eerlijk antwoord te geven. 'Ik leefde in het Hart. Maar ik ben weggelopen.'

Will knikte en vond dat ze al aardig wat meer eerlijke antwoorden gaf.

'Waarom?' vroeg hij.

Aan haar ogen te zien had ze die vraag verwacht. Het antwoord liet echter lang op zich wachten.

Will wachtte echter geduldig. Ze had tijd nodig, dat wist hij. Bovendien leek ze ergens bezorgt om te zijn. Mag ze dit niet vertellen? vroeg hij zichzelf af. Juist op dat moment keek Azura vastbesloten op.

'Ik ben weggelopen omdat ik dat niet mocht. We mogen daar niet weg. Dat zijn de regels. En ik wilde al heel lang weten wat er achter de bomen was.'

Will keek even verbaasd maar toen daagde het. 'Azura,' vroeg hij dringend. 'Werd je daar tegen je zin vast gehouden?'

Azura keek hem raar aan en zei toen: 'In zekere zin wel. Ik ben daar geboren, maar de wet luid dat we niet uit het Hart mogen. Die regel is jaren geleden opgesteld. Nog voor ik was geboren. Vanwege die wet mogen we niet vertrekken.'

'En toch vertrok je.' Will was verbaasd over de moed van het jonge meisje. Ze was pas dertien, maar haar gedrag leek op dat van een zestienjarige.

Ze knikte. 'Ik wilde daar weg. Ik hield het niet meer uit. Ook al weet ik dat de wet me dat verbied.'

'AHA!' Werd er geschreeuwd. Zowel Will als het meisje schrok overeind. Will zag wat er gebeurde en hij had maar even nodig om de situatie in te schatten, zichzelf vervloekend omdat hij te geboeid naar het meisje had geluisterd, en dus de signalen van Trek niet had opgemerkt.

'Als je het weet, en dus weet je ook wat er nu gaat gebeuren, waarom ben je dan WEGGEGAAN!' De laatste woorden werden geschreeuwd en Azura dook trillend ineen op haar stoel. Will stond voor haar, toekijkend hoe zes mannen zijn huisje binnen kwamen, zwaarden getrokken.

**A/N Een iets langer hoofdstuk dit keer. Ik wou met een cliffhanger eindigen. En ja, ik weet dat het voor de meeste ontzettend voorspelbaar was... Maar goed. Do me a favor: R&R! Reviews helpen mij! En ik wil weten wat mensen ervan vinden. Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom! Hopelijk zitten er niet teveel fouten in, ik hou niet van het nalezen, ben nogal druk.. Sorry daarvoor. Vind je ze, zeg het dan, dan verbeter ik ze. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Run Away!

**A/N Beetje laat, dit hoofdstuk, maar ik was van het weekend bij mijn vader, en kon er niet aan werken omdat we op visite gingen. Sorry voor degenen die erop zaten te wachten! Maar! Het is vakantie, dus als ik niet aan het leren ben voor mijn examens zal ik kijken of ik hier nog een hoofdstuk kan uploaden.**

**Maar hier is het hoofdstuk dan eindelijk! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or characters!**

Na de binnenkomst stond iedereen stil. Niemand zei iets. Iedereen stond gewoon te kijken. De mannen wierpen boze blikken op Azura en negeerden Will enigszins, Will stond beschermend voor Azura en hield de mannen nauwlettend in de gaten en Azura negeerde alles en iedereen. Het was duidelijk dat ze doodsbang was.

Ze wist dat de mannen voor haar waren gekomen. Aan de ene kant had ze dat niet verwacht. Of niet gehoopt tenminste. Aan de andere kant wist ze van het doorzettingsvermogen en de meedogenloze achtervolgingen van eerdere mensen die weigerden opgesloten te zitten op de open plek van het Hart.

En dus wist ze wat haar te wachten stond. Een vooruitzicht dat haar deed huiveren.

Ze merkte echter de schaduw van haar redder op. Hij stond voor haar, al wist ze niet waarom hij dat zou doen. Hij was duidelijk in de minderheid. Hij kon niet opgewassen zijn tegen de zes gespierde mannen die voor hem stonden.

Will wist dat zelf ook. En hij vloekte in zichzelf. Hij had beter moeten weten dan zijn aandacht en oplettendheid zo te laten verzwakken. Hij kon Halts sarcastische opmerkingen al horen.

Hij beet op zijn lip. Zijn gedachten raasden door zijn hoofd, elk mogelijke zet afwegend.

Maar dat waren er niet veel.

Nog steeds twijfelend over zijn volgende stap reikte hij achter zich en trok Azura overeind. Ze stond te trillen op haar benen, maar ze was er nu wel zeker van dat hij haar wou helpen. Hij zou haar helpen. Daar ging ze vanuit, al wist ze niet hoe.

Will zelf ook niet. Maar hij besefte eindelijk dat het onmogelijk was dat ze hier beiden ongedeerd vandaan konden komen.

En toen, langzaam maar zeker begon er een plan te komen. Hij wist wat hij moest doen. Het vooruitzicht was niet prettig, maar het was de enige optie die uiteindelijk in zijn voordeel zou zijn.

Hij wist dat hij het meisje niet uit kon leveren. Dat zou teveel van zijn geweten vergen. Hij wist niet wat ze met vluchtelingen deden, maar aan het hevige trillen van zijn beschermelinge te zien was het niet fijn. Hij wist niet wat hij kon verwachten bij dit te doen, maar het was bijna zeker dat hij iets in dezelfde richting kon verwachten.

Geen prettig vooruitzicht.

Will slikte en bevochtigde zijn droge lippen. Hij haalde diep adem en nam een besluit.

Zo zachtjes mogelijk, maar hard genoeg voor Azura om het te horen, fluisterde hij haar iets toe. Azura's ogen verwijdden zich even en hij kon voelen dat ze het er niet mee eens was. Hij nam een onverbiddelijke houding aan en fluisterde haar nog wat toe. Aanwijzingen.

Ze liet haar hoofd hangen. Ze wist dat ze niet tegen hem op kon. En ze had de moed ook niet om nog tegen te stribbelen.

Will zag de verandering in haar houding en knikte in zichzelf. Goed zo, dacht hij. Toen richtte hij zich op de mannen voor hem. Hij duwde de twijfel weg die hem belette te bewegen en maakte zich klaar om weg te springen.

En ineens sprintte hij weg, Azura achter zich aan trekkend. Ze kon niet zo hard lopen, maar door de druk die hij erachter zette ging ze een stuk sneller dan dat ze eigenlijk kon. Het hoge tempo was echter nodig, want zodra de mannen van de schrik bekomen waren stoven ze achter de Jager aan.

Will was intussen naar het raam gerend. Hij tilde Azura op en zette haar buiten neer. Een blik achterom liet blijken dat hij snel moest zijn. En hij sprong zelf ook lenig naar buiten. Met Azura op sleeptouw rende hij naar de stal. Trek liet een bezorgd gehinnik horen.

Hij wist dat hij geen tijd had om Trek te zadelen of om het bit in te doen voor de teugels.

'Hou je aan zijn manen vast,' zei hij tegen Azura terwijl hij haar omhoog zwaaide en op Treks rug zette. Hij nam Trek mee naar buiten en zag dat de mannen via de deur naar buiten waren gekomen om hem te onderscheppen. Hij baalde ervan dat hij zijn boog niet had en wist dat hij die niet op kon halen. Hij zou het met zijn messen moeten doen.

'Ga naar Halt,' zei hij tegen Trek. 'Vertel hem alles,' voegde hij eraan toe, Azura aankijkend.

'Ga jij niet mee?' vroeg ze angstig, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Als ik mee zou gaan dan zouden ze achter ons aan komen, bovendien halen we dan niet eens het pad. Ze onderscheppen ons, kijk maar. Halt kan je vertrouwen, hij zal je helpen. Ik laat je niet in de steek!'

En met deze woorden zette Trek het op een lopen. Hij besefte de ernst van de situatie en liet het meisje zonder wachtwoord op zijn rug. Hij hinnikte een afscheidsgroet naar zijn meester, al was hij niet blij dat hij niet bij zijn baasje kon blijven. Hij onderdrukte de neiging om het meisje van zijn rug af te gooien en naar Will te stormen om hem te beschermen. Hij wist wat hem stond te doen en hij zou zijn meester niet teleurstellen.

Will zag hen wegrijden en trok snel zijn messen. Het was zeker dat hij zich niet zonder slag of stoot zou overgeven. Hij besloot, en hij baalde dat hij zijn mantel binnen had liggen, dat hij langs hen heen zou proberen te sluipen. Hopelijk kon hij zijn boog bereiken voordat ze hem zagen, al was die kans bijna nul. Het was het proberen waard. Iets anders dan dat, of vechten, kon hij toch niet, dus waarom niet?

De mannen twijfelden even door het zien van het paard, maar zagen de vluchteling erop zitten en renden ernaartoe. 'Onderscheppen!' Schreeuwde de leider, en als om het goede voorbeeld te geven stormde hij zijdelings naar waar het paardje langs zou komen. Hij vestigde zijn ogen op het meisje en zodra het paardje langskwam stak hij zijn hand uit om haar eraf te trekken. Het paardje echter, sprong midden in zijn vlucht opzij, en de man duikelde voorover op de grond.

De mannen zagen wel in dat ze het paardje nooit te pakken zouden krijgen maar draaiden zich toch in de richting waarin het verdwenen was en maakten aanstalten om het achterna te gaan. De leider stond op en wou bevelen roepen naar zijn maten, en merkte zo bij toeval op dat de Jager achter hen langs sloop naar zijn huisje.

De mannen zagen hun leider verstijven van woede en ze draaiden zich om, om te kijken waar hij heen keek. Toen zagen allen de Jager en bevelen waren niet nodig om hen in actie te krijgen.

**A/N En we zijn al bij hoofdstuk 5. Het verhaal, zonder A/N heeft nu al 5.336 woorden! Dat zullen er nog veel meer worden :3 want het verhaal begint nu pas echt! Het volgende hoofdstuk is of een hoofdstuk vanuit Halt gezien, of Will, die probeert zichzelf te beschermen... :3 Iemand een mening over welke eerst? PM me of schrijf een review! (Review sowieso! Dat vind ik leuk! Wees kritisch, daar kan ik weer op verbeteren.)  
En geniet natuurlijk van het lezen! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - The wrong rider

**A/N En hier is het volgende hoofdstuk! Ik was aan het twijfelen of ik zou schrijven over Halt of over Will, maar ik wist nog niet zeker wat ik met Will aan moest en dus heb ik voor Halt gekozen. :3 Halt is cool. :D Ik probeer hem zoveel mogelijk in karakter te houden, maar dat is erg lastig voor mij, aangezien ik vaak heel emotioneel ben, maar ik doe mijn best. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice! As you already know this is just a fantasy. :D**

Halt zat op een stoel bij de haard, een mok hete koffie in zijn handen. Hij nam een slok en zuchtte. Hij liet zijn ogen door de kamer dwalen, langs het meubilair en de dichte deuren. De kamer was eenzaam en leeg zonder Pauline.

Pauline was voor een missie naar kasteel Araluen vertrokken, een paar dagen terug. Hij wist dat het onvermijdelijk was om in tijden alleen te zijn, hij hield er alleen niet van. Zijn eigen missie was een paar dagen ervoor eindelijk geëindigd en hij had zich verheugd op een weekje rust en theedrinken met Pauline. Misschien zou Will ook wel langskomen, en Alyss. Zijn kleine familie...

Halt drukte een glimlach weg en nam nog een slok. Het had geen zin om erover na te denken, het was nou eenmaal zo. Onnodig om jezelf zo te kwellen, vermande hij zichzelf. Hij was nu alleen en hij zou er niet over klagen.

Toen bedacht hij dat hij best nog wel even bij Will langs kon gaan. Aan de zon te zien was het pas een paar uur na de middag en het was niet meer dan een halfuurtje lopen naar Wills hutje.

Ja, dat zou hij doen. Halt knikte en stond op. Dronk zijn koffie op, zette de lege mok op tafel en liep toen het appartementje uit. Pas daar besloot hij dat hij het op Abelard zou doen, dan zou hij er al in tien minuten zijn.

Bij de stallen aangekomen hinnikte Abelard begroetend. Halt aaide het paardje over zijn neus en gaf hem een appel. Luid smakkend gaf Abelard blijk aan zijn plezier.

Halt wou net het zadel op Abelards rug tillen toen hij hoefgetrappel hoorde. Hij hief zijn hoofd in de richting van het geluid toen hij besefte dat het bekend klonk. Hij liet het zadel voor wat het was en liep naar buiten.

En ja hoor, daar kwam Trek aan galopperen.

Halt glimlachte in zichzelf. Net als hij naar Will wou gaan komt Will naar hem...

Hij zou bijna omdraaien om voor koffie te zorgen toen zijn ogen iets opvingen.

Dat was Will niet... Het was Trek, maar Will zat er niet op. Het was een meisje dat erop zat. Haar zwarte krullen waaiden om haar heen terwijl ze voorovergebogen op het paardje zat. Enkele keren keek ze achteruit, alsof ze verwachte dat er iemand achter haar aan zou komen.

Will misschien? Dacht Halt. Maar die gedachte verwierp hij gelijk. Will zou het meisje voor of achter zich op het paardje hebben genomen als hij mee zou komen. Zou ze Trek hebben gestolen? Ook die gedachte werd gelijk uit zijn hoofd geschud. Will zou Treks code nooit aan een ander weggeven. Niet als hij het kon verhelpen.

Maar als het meisje op Trek zat zou ze de code moeten kennen. Waarom zou Will de code aan haar hebben gegeven? Hij zag, naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen, hoe jong het meisje was. Nee, Will zou de code niet hebben gegeven. Een ander dan? Nee, degenen die de code wisten zouden dat nooit doen. Ze wisten hoe belangrijk die code was.

Halt keek naar de bomen achter het meisje. Niemand kwam achter haar aan, dus waarom zou ze steeds achterom kijken? Toen pas zag hij de uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Angst.

En één en één is twee. Een bang meisje op Trek, zonder Will... Halt rechtte zijn rug. Hij zou antwoorden krijgen.

Treks hoeven klonken hol op de stenen terwijl hij naar de stal toe reed. Hij had Halt gezien en was direct van richting veranderd. Halt was degene die hij moest hebben.

Hijgend hield hij naast Halt stil en werd beloond met een appel, die hij aarzelend opat. Hij moest terug om Will te redden. Zijn rijder was in gevaar, maar de appel was aantrekkelijk en Halt zou ervoor zorgen dat alles goed kwam met zijn meester.

Halt stapte snel opzij toen het paardje slippend tot stilstand kwam. Treks borst ging op en neer hoewel hij normaal geen enkele moeite had met dat stukje lopen. Halt besefte dat het paardje alles gegeven moest hebben om het meisje snel en veilig hier te brengen.

Hij richtte zijn aandacht op het jonge meisje op het paardje. Ze zat wat ongemakkelijk en het viel hem nu pas op dat Trek noch zadel, noch teugels had. Hier was echt iets mis, dacht hij.

Hij schatte het meisje een jaar of twaalf en wist dat hij zou moeten helpen. Hij zag de bange blikken die ze hem toewierp maar ze liet toe dat hij haar van Trek af tilde.

Even twijfelde Halt. Zou hij niet naar Wills hutje moeten? Wat als daar iets mis was gegaan? Wat als er iets gebeurd was met Will?

Hij vermande zichzelf. Will was een Jager.

Halt nam Trek en het meisje mee naar de stallen, waar hij Trek even goed afborstelde en leidde het meisje toen naar zijn appartement. Daar zette hij een kop thee voor haar neer. Het meisje bedankte hem met een knikje en staarde vervolgens naar de grond.

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Halt haar op een zachte toon.

De heldere groene ogen schoten naar hem op en hij zag de angst en twijfel erin. Geïntrigeerd keek hij naar de kleur. Het groen was helder als een dennentak, met kleine spikkeltjes amber. Wat een mooie ogen, dacht hij afwezig.

Haar stem haalde hem uit zijn mijmeringen.

'Bent u Halt? Kunt u me naar Halt brengen? Ik moet hem iets vertellen, Will zei dat hij me kon helpen.'

Halts hoofd schoot omhoog en hij keek haar doordringend aan. 'Ik ben Halt, is er iets met Will?' vroeg hij, hopend dat zijn angst onterecht was.

De groene ogen liepen vol tranen en het meisje begon te sniffen. Halt bleef even verstijfd zitten, niet wetend wat te doen.

Toen keek het meisje naar hem op en zei: 'Ik... I-Ik ben Azura. Azura Miller. Ik ben weggelopen van huis. Will hielp me en... en...' Ze snikte en kon niet meer uit haar woorden komen.

Halt wierp haar een kalmerende blik toe maar zei niks, ze mocht het op haar tempo doen.

'Will is... Mijn dorpsgenoten... En ik...' Het meisje leek in paniek te raken en verloor alle schijn van dapperheid die haar overeind had gehouden. Halt had het met haar te doen en hij legde een hand op haar schouder.

'Haal diep adem en blaas het rustig uit. Adem maar met mij mee,' en hij ademde in een langzaam tempo in en uit. Het meisje snifte wat en focuste op haar ademhaling.

Even later was ze weer kalm. 'Dank je,' fluisterde ze, en ze nam een slokje van haar thee.

Toen maakte ze een nieuwe poging.

'Will vond me toen ik niet meer verder kon. Hij hielp me en ik mocht bij hem logeren zei hij. Hij was heel aardig maar stelde veel vragen. En toen kwamen zij... en ze... ze...' Ze raakte weer in paniek, maar Halts hand gaf haar een geruststellend kneepje en ze kalmeerde weer wat.

'Zes mannen uit mijn dorp waren mij gevolgd en ze kwamen binnen en schreeuwden en Will... Will... Ik wou wegrennen maar ik kon niet bewegen, het was zo eng. Will trok me mee en we sprongen uit het raam. En toen gingen we naar de stallen en hij zette mij op zijn paardje en zei dat ik Halt moest opzoeken. Hij zei dat ook tegen het paardje en toen rende het paardje weg en hij bleef daar en ik was zo bang. En toen kwam er een man en het paardje sprong weg en rende en rende. En nou is hij daar nog en het is mijn schuld!'

Het meisje barstte in huilen uit.

Halt keek het meisje verbijsterd aan. Will was het aan het opnemen tegen zes man, waarschijnlijk zonder zijn boog, als hij via het raam naar buiten moest. Hij beet op zijn lip. Will... dacht hij, en richtte toen zijn aandacht op het huilende meisje voor hem.

**A/N Dat was het dan weer, ik ben niet helemaal tevreden over het eind, maar mijn moeder roept dat ik nu weg moet, en ik wou het wel even snel plaatsen, sorry!**

**R&R Ik wil weten wat jullie ervan vinden! :D Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom, ik vind het leuk om reviews te lezen. Ik zal ze zo mogelijk ook allemaal beantwoorden! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Too late for help

**A/N Ik kwam er tijdens het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk achter dat ik niet eens had gezegd wanneer het plaats vond. Normaal zou ik zeggen: Aan het eind van de serie, maar ik besefte dat Will en Alyss dan al samen zouden wonen. En dus vind het zich voor hun bruiloft plaats. Wanneer weet ik niet.. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice.**

Zodra het meisje alle details van het binnenvallen en het vluchten had verteld, althans, alle vragen had beantwoord die hij haar had gesteld, was Halts eerste instinct om de deur uit te rennen en met Abelard naar Wills huisje te rijden. Hij wist echter dat dat niet logisch was. Hij zou eerst een plan moeten bedenken.

Het meisje was onderuit in de stoel gezakt en zat met haar hoofd op de leuning te dommelen.

Halts blik bleef hangen bij haar lange, zwarte wimpers hangen die nog glinsterden van de tranen. Hij zuchtte vermoeid, eigenlijk had hij gelijk naar Will toe gewild. Die neiging had hij al vanaf dat hij zag er een onbekend iemand reed op Trek. Een neiging die sterker was geworden zodra hij wist dat er iets mis was geworden. En die neiging was er nog steeds

Hij was er zeker van dat Will niet zonder kleerscheuren van dat gevecht was afgekomen. Als hij al van zes mannen kon winnen, iets wat niet onmogelijk was, als hij zich op afstand hield en zijn boog bij zich had.

Die gedachte trok zijn aandacht. Had Will zijn boog bij zich gehad? Azura zei dat ze uit het raam waren geklommen. De mogelijkheid bestond dat hij zijn boog niet had kunnen pakken voordat hij weg was gerend.

Halt richtte zijn aandacht weer op het meisje voor hem, twijfelend of hij haar wel wakker moest maken

Toen schudde hij de twijfel uit zijn hoofd. Hij moest haar wakker maken. Anders zou hij het nooit weten. Nooit zeker weten, verbeterde hij zichzelf. Hij had zo'n vermoeden dat het antwoord hem niet zou bevallen.

Toen Halt haar zachtjes wakker schudde sprong ze angstig overeind en keek ze met grote, bange ogen om zich heen. Pas toen ze besefte waar ze was, en realiseerde dat ze veilig was, keek ze hem aan, met heldere, indringende ogen. Jong als ze was, wist ze dat hij haar nog iets belangrijks wou vragen.

'Ik moet dit zeker weten, Azura,' begon hij. 'Had Will zijn boog bij zich? Toen hij je wegstuurde naar mij, was hij toen gewapend? Boog? Messen? Iets?' Zijn toon werd dringender bij elke vraag.

Azura dacht even na en knikte toen.

Halt zuchtte van opluchting. Will was dus niet zonder wapens de strijd aangegaan. Maar toch vroeg hij verder.

'Wat had hij bij zich, Azura?'

Het bleef even stil. Toen zei ze: 'Hij had een riem om waar twee messen uitstaken.' Waarna ze weer stil was.

Halt keek haar doordringend aan. 'Geen boog?'

Ze schudde haar hoofd en inwendig kromp Halt ineen. Zonder boog, alleen met zijn messen… Dit was een gevecht dat hij niet had kunnen winnen.

Bijna was hij opgestaan en de deur uitgerend om Will te helpen, maar eerst zou hij moeten zorgen dat het meisje veilig was. Hij dacht even na en besloot toen te kijken of Alyss of Pauline ergens rondliep.

Nadat hij het Azura had uitgelegd liep hij met het meisje op sleeptouw door het kasteel heen in de hoop een van de twee te vinden. Geluk was echter niet bij zijn zijde en hij was bijna het hele kasteel doorgelopen voordat hij Alyss tegen kwam.

'Alyss!' Riep hij, toen hij zag dat Alyss de hoek om sloeg. Het gracieuze meisje draaide zich om.

'Ha, Halt!' Zei ze vrolijk, en ze liep naar hem toe. 'Wie heb je daar bij je?'

Halt stelde Azura en Alyss aan elkaar voor en viel toen gelijk met de deur in huis.

'Alyss, zou jij op haar kunnen passen terwijl ik naar Will ga?'

Alyss liet een verbaasd geluidje horen en keek Azura aan. 'Waarom?' was het enige dat over haar lippen kwam.

Halt twijfelde een seconde en besloot toen dat hij het niet voor zich zou kunnen houden. Hij wist hoeveel die twee om elkaar gaven. Hij had het recht niet. En dus keek hij haar recht aan en zei: 'Hij is in gevaar, zij kwam me het vertellen. Ik ga kijken of ik daar nog iets kan doen, al ben ik bang dat ik te laat kom.'

En met die woorden draaide hij zich razendsnel om en rende de trap af, naar de stallen.

Abelard was snel gezadeld en even twijfelde hij of hij Trek mee zou nemen, maar hij zag niet in waarom. Mocht Will daar gewond liggen dan kon hij bij Halt op Abelard. Dat kleine stukje zouden ze wel halen.

Maar hij was er bang voor. Bang voor het moment dat hij zou kunnen zien wat er zou zijn gebeurd. Bang voor wat hij aan zou kunnen treffen.

Dan weerhield hem er niet van om Abelard tot galop aan te zetten.

En met vliegende vaart reden ze van Redmont weg. Zijn mantel wapperde achter zich, maar hij merkte het niet. Zo erg concentreerde hij zich op wat er komen zou.

Toen Abelard de laatste bomen achter zich liet en op het grasveld naar Wills huis stormde zag Halt al dat Will zich niet zomaar had overgegeven.

Bij de stal trok hij aan de teugels en sprong hij van Abelard af. Snel liep hij naar de sporen van het gevecht toe. Blijkbaar was Will eerst van de stal naar zijn huisje geslopen. Misschien om zijn boog te halen? Dacht Halt. Hij zag hoe Will was gaan rennen. Ze hadden hem blijkbaar gezien. Uit de rest van de sporen kon hij niet veel meer opmaken. Het was een grote poel van voetstappen. Will had zich blijkbaar hevig verzet.

Er lag een lange, gebroken stok op de veranda. Halt zoog de lucht naar binnen toen hij zag dat het Wills gebroken langboog was. Blijkbaar had hij zijn boog kunnen pakken maar had hij die niet kunnen gebruiken als boog. Hij moest er een paar flinke tikken mee hebben uitgedeeld, aan het bloed op het uiteinde van een van de stukken te zien.

Halt liep naar binnen, maar wat hij daar zag benam hem de adem.

Wills normaal nette huisje was overhoop gehaald. De sofa, Wills lekkere leunstoel, de tafel… Alles lag omver, veel was met bloed besmeurd. Het kon niet alleen Wills bloed zijn, besefte Halt tevreden, maar er was meer nodig om zijn humeur weer op vrolijk niveau te krijgen. Veel ervan zou wel Wills bloed moeten zijn, aangezien hij het tegen zes mannen had moeten opnemen.

Halt zuchtte vermoeid. Als hij eerder was gekomen had hij Will misschien nog kunnen helpen, dacht hij. Hij had gelijk moeten vertrekken zodra het meisje hem had verteld dat Will in gevaar was. Hij zou op tijd zijn geweest. Hij had Will kunnen helpen. Dan zou Will…

Will... Waar was Will eigenlijk?

Halt liep door het huisje. Er was niemand in de woonkamer, niemand in de keuken… Niemand boven, zag hij, nadat hij de trap op was gerend. En blijkbaar was niemand boven geweest sinds Will en het meisje wakker waren geworden, het teiltje water stond nog op de kast. Halt nam het mee naar beneden en goot het buiten weg.

Buiten lag er ook niemand. Zou Will niemand hebben gedood? Zou hij alleen hebben verwond? En waar was Will zelf?

Toen vond hij de sporen die hem antwoord gaven. Voetstappen die het bos in gingen. Vier paar. Een hinkend, veel druppelend bloed. Hij volgde de sporen totdat het bloed stopte. De mannen hadden blijkbaar de wonden verbonden.

Vier paar. Will had blijkbaar twee mannen gedood, en de anderen verwond voordat hij zelf werd overmeesterd.

Halt liep terug. Hij eerst naar meer aanwijzingen zoeken voordat hij achter Will aan zou gaan.

Binnen keek hij rond. Afgezien de sporen van het gevecht, de omgevallen meubels, het bloed, was er niks abnormaals.

Toen viel zijn blik op een half opgedroogd plasje bloed naast de omgeschopte tafel. Dat plasje was te netjes. Hij liep er naar toe en zag de met bloed geschreven, opgedroogde letters en hij ademde scherp in.

"Hem voor haar!"

**A/N Ja ja, dat was het al weer... Ik zat te denken dat ik Wills hoofdstuk nog niet had geschreven, maar dat het in deze volgorde wel interessant zou zijn... En ja... Ik eindig weer met een cliffhanger... Daar hou ik van! XD**

**Hopelijk was het wat leuk om te lezen, ik vond vooral het eerste deel wat saai om te schrijven, dus jullie waarschijnlijk ook saai om te lezen, maar het einde was leuk! :D**

**Dus! Review! Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A hopeless situation

**A/N Ja hoor! Hier ben ik weer! Wel snel... :D Maar ik wou mijn eerste twee volgers bedanken voor hun steun! Het vrolijkte mijn dag gelijk op!**

**En sorry Tyra, je moet nog even wachten voor het Hart.. ;) Dit hoofdstuk is nog over Halt, en ik weet nog niet of ik het hoofdstuk daarna over Will of over Alyss en Azura ga doen... Maar ik moet zeggen, zelf lijkt het me ook een hele leuke plek. :D**

**Nu, vanmiddag heb ik examens, en de komende drie weken nog meer, dus ik weet niet of ik tijd heb om te schrijven... Ik zal mijn best doen maar ik moet wel leren.. (Alhoewel... Mezelf kennende zal ik toch gaan schrijven.. XD)**

**Nou, vooruit dan maar. Hier is het hoofdstuk! :D**

**A/N Ik heb vanwege een oplettend reviewer, Tyra, dit hoofdstuk aan het eind een klein beetje aangepast. Mensen die dit hoofdstuk voor het eerst lezen hebben er geen last van, maar ik heb eerder in het verhaal iets gezegd en daar moet ik me aan houden. **

De drie woorden die Halt had gevonden deden meer met hem dan hij wilde toegeven. Hij mocht dan zo goed zijn in een pokerface trekken, zo slecht was hij als het over innerlijke emoties ging. Hij voelde woede, een razende woede en verdriet over het feit dat Will was meegenomen en dat hij nu de keus moest maken tussen Will en het meisje. De mannen waren duidelijk niet vies van geweld en hij durfde niet eens te denken wat ze het meisje aan zouden doen. Wat zou Will willen? Dacht hij.

Halt schudde zijn hoofd en rende op een drafje naar buiten. Abelard liet hij staan. Halt riep het bevel en Abelard zou daar blijven totdat Halt terug zou komen.

En Halt draafde het bos in. Hij zou achter Will aangaan tot het daglicht hem dwong om te keren.

Hij volgde de sporen die de mannen hadden achtergelaten. Alsof de voetstappen niet genoeg waren was er een heel duidelijk bloedspoor te zien. Als was het duidelijk minder bloed dan daarnet. Halt besefte dat de mannen alleen elkaar hadden verbonden en dat ze geen aandacht aan Will hadden besteed.

Hij versnelde zijn tempo een beetje en draafde door.

Aangezien Halt in een veel sneller tempo liep dan de mannen zag hij aan het bloed, dat steeds verser en roder werd, dat hij dichter en dichter bij kwam.

Plotseling hoorde hij stemmen, en zijn tempo zakte af naar een halve draf. Iets zachter en het zou gewoon snel lopen zijn.

Van het pad af lopend sloop hij stilletjes in een boog naar het geluid toe. Halt zag de donkere gestalten van de mannen en aarzelde geen moment. Zonder een geluid te maken liep hij naar de zijkant van het pad, waar hij de situatie kon beoordelen.

Vier mannen liepen over het bemoste bospad. Het waren stuk voor stuk grote, stevige, gespierde mannen en Halts blik werd ondoorgrondelijk. En Will had het tegen hen opgenomen met niet meer dan twee messen en een stok, bedacht hij zuur.

De twee mannen achteraan hadden een draagbaar vast waarover ze hun jassen hadden gelegd. Aan de bleke hand die er onderuit stak te zien lagen de twee dode mannen eronder. Ze wouden blijkbaar hun doden mee naar huis nemen.

Een man liep voorop en had een lantaarn vast. De kaars was nog niet aangestoken, daar was het nog te licht voor, maar waar ze ook naar toe gingen, het was er donker. Of ze liepen zo lang dat ze een lantaarn nodig hadden om het pad te kunnen zien. Dat was ook een mogelijkheid, beseft Halt.

Maar het was de man die ertussen liep die Halts aandacht trok meer dan de anderen.

'Will,' fluisterde hij onhoorbaar.

De man waar Halts ogen op gericht was droeg Will als een zak aardappelen over zijn schouder. Met Een gespierde arm had hij Wills middel vast zodat de jongeman niet van zijn schouder af zou vallen, en met zijn andere hield hij Wills benen vast. Zodat, als Will wakker zou worden, hij niet tegen kon stribbelen.

Alsof hij dat kan met zijn benen vast gebonden, dacht Halt een tikje sarcastisch.

Het waren echter niet alleen Wills benen die stevig aan elkaar vast zaten. Ook Wills armen waren strak aan elkaar, achter zijn rug gebonden. Als Will wakker werd zou hij zich amper kunnen bewegen in die houding, besefte Halt en hij ontweek een aantal bomen terwijl hij stilletjes aan de zijkant meeliep, ver genoeg om niet te worden ontdekt.

Halt zakte een stukje terug en kwam wat dichterbij. Zijn blik schoot naar het bloed dat nog steeds op de grond drupte en toen naar Will, om uit te zoeken waar het vandaan kwam. Zijn ogen verwijdden zich toen hij zag hoe erg Will eraan toe was.

Wills bleke gezicht stak fel af tegen de donkere kleding van de man die hem droeg en zijn warrige chocolade bruine haren die aan de rechterkant rood waren van het bloed.

Halt slikte. Een hoofdwond was nooit een goed teken. Je kon nooit weten hoe erg het eraan toe ging.

Maar het was niet alleen de hoofdwond die hem zorgen maakte. Wills rechterzij zag er ook slecht uit. Zijn kleding was doorweekt van het bloed en aan het stroompje op de mans arm te zien dat zich gestaag naar beneden bewoog, was het bloeden nog niet gestopt.

Halt besefte dat daar het bloed op de grond vandaan moest komen. Toen schoten zijn gedachten naar de hoeveelheid bloed en Halt besefte dat Will alle reden had om zo ontzettend bleek te zijn. Als het nog even zo doorging ging Will dood van het bloedverlies!

Een snelle scan voor andere wonden zei hem dat Will alleen een lange maar oppervlakkige snee had in zijn linkerarm.

Halt kwam in actie. Hij pakte zijn boog en schoot de achterste van de twee dragers neer. Zijn volgende pijl was al onderweg, maar doordat de draagbaar viel, viel de voorste drager en werd dus gered van een gewisse dood.

De pijl vervolgde echter zijn pad en kwam in de drager van Will terecht, slechts centimeters van Wills arm.

De man schreeuwde van pijn en draaide zich razendsnel om terwijl hij met zijn ene hand de pijl uit zijn rug probeerde te trekken.

Aan het gegrom te horen lukte dat niet, al staakte hij zijn acties pas toen hij Halt in het oog kreeg.

Halt had beseft dat hij had gemist en daardoor bijna Will geraakt had, en had geen pijl meer durven afvuren voordat hij een mooi schotbeeld had. Hij had zijn pijl al op de pees, maar schoot niet. Toen besefte hij met een schok dat hij gelijk de anderen had moeten neerschieten.

Want deze situatie was niet bepaald voordelig voor Will.

De man die Will vasthield wist dat hij niet op kon tegen een boogschutter zo goed als degene voor hem en hij besloot een andere tactiek te proberen.

Hij had door dat de boogschutter voor hun gevangene was gekomen. Hij had niet meer geschoten sinds hij zijn vriend bijna had geraakt en hier zag hij zijn voordeel in.

De man trok Will aan zijn kraag en liet hem van zijn schouder afglijden.

Halt zag de blik in de mans ogen en hij wist dat hij een fout had gemaakt. Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel toen hij zag welke.

Will werd zo stevig in zijn kraag vastgehouden dat het Halt verbaasde dat Will nog überhaupt adem kon halen en tegen zijn overweldiger aangedrukt terwijl er een vlijmscherp mes tegen zijn keel werd gehouden.

Will was echter nog bewusteloos en zijn hoofd bewoog wat, wat er voor zorgde dat het mes een pijnlijke snee maakte. Bloed druppelde uit de wond maar de man besteedde er geen aandacht aan. In plaats daarvan keek hij naar de kleine man voor hem.

'Waag het niet om nog te schieten!' Schreeuwde hij. Hij had gewoon kunnen praten, hij zou duidelijk te horen zijn, maar hij was woedend.

Halt beet op zijn lip maar bewoog niet. Hij vervloekte zijn stommiteit terwijl hij wanhopig naar een uitweg zocht.

En er geen vond.

'Dat is beter,' zei de man. 'Nou, luister goed. Jij gaat die meid halen en je brengt haar naar deze plek. Over een week zullen wij hier staan. Twaalf uur. Wees op tijd. Ben je er niet, dan zullen wij deze jongen hier iets aan doen. Elke week dat je hier niet stipt om twaalf uur staat. Elke week een tikje erger. Begrepen? Nou, shoo!'

Het bleef stil. Toen ging Halts blik naar Wills middel en zag dat het bloed door de kleding was gedropen en dat er een plasje op de grond vormde.

'Verbind zijn wonden,' zei hij met een duistere toon.

De man schrok er echter niet van terug en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Alleen zijn middel dan! Nog even en hij gaat dood van bloedverlies!' Wanhoop kleurde zijn stem. De man merkte het en hij knikte.

De man met de lantaarn scheurde Wills mantel kapot en wikkelde het om diens middel heen.

'Zo! Gedaan,' zei hij sarcastisch.

Halt keek naar de mantel, die nu al rood kleurde. Maar hij wist dat dat het best was dat hij kon krijgen. Hij draaide zich gehoorzaam om en verdween in de schaduwen, hopend dat Will het zou redden. Want zelf wist hij niet wat hij moest doen.

**A/N Ja, dit was het weer. :D O wat hou ik er van om hopeloze situaties te schetsen... Vooral voor Will.**

**Vergeef me mijn luiheid, maar ik herlees het nooit om spellingsfouten eruit te halen. Bedankt voor degenen die ze zien en me erop wijzen. :D**

**Hoe was dit hoofdstuk? Het wordt al spannender.. :3 Dus tips en tops! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A bad situation

**A/N Daar ben ik weer! Met het nieuwe hoofdstuk! En het wordt alleen nog maar spannender!**

**Ik heb werkelijk geen idee waar het verhaal heen gaat, en ook niet wat die titel ermee te maken heeft... XD Maar ik verzin wel iets!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Ranger's Apprentice. The fact that I wish I did has nothing to do with this! ;)**

**Now, R&R**

**A/N Ook dit hoofdstuk heeft een kleine aanpassing zodat de tijdverdeling beter klopt.**

Alyss stond overdonderd op de gang. Haar eerdere vrolijke houding was totaal weggeveegd. De kalmte overwonnen door angst en verbijstering.

Halt had niet veel gezegd. Hij had haar voorgesteld aan het kleine meisje dat nu verlegen voor haar stond, schuifelend met haar voeten. Daarna had hij in een paar zinnen een situatie uitgelegd waarover hij niet zo kortaf hoorde te zijn. Maar ze begreep zijn angst.

Ze zouden later verder praten besloot ze. En ze richtte haar blik op Azura.

Azura stond met gebogen hoofd voor haar. Het was duidelijk dat ze bang was en Alyss boog zich voorover.

'Hé, lieverd. Ben je bang?'

Azura keek op en Alyss zag de tranen glinsteren in haar ogen. Ze probeerde ze tegen te houden, maar toen Alyss op haar knieën ging zitten en haar in een stevige omhelzing trok hield ze het niet meer. Ze liet haar tranen de vrije loop en snikte zachtjes tegen Alyss' schouder aan.

Alyss zag hoe groot de behoefte aan affectie was en drukte het meisje nog wat steviger tegen zich aan.

Toen het meisje wat aan het uithikken was tilde Alyss haar op en droeg haar naar Halt en Paulines appartementje. Daar ging ze op de bank zitten en legde ze Azura naast haar op de bank. En ging ze zitten wachten tot Halt terugkwam om haar op de hoogte te brengen van de situatie terwijl ze zachtjes over Azura's haren streek.

XXX

Toen Halt zachtjes de deur open zat Alyss voor zich uit te staren. Azura lag met haar hoofd op Alyss' schoot te slapen en Halt bleef even staan.

Toen keek Alyss op. Ze had zijn zucht gehoord.

'Halt.' Was alles wat ze zei.

Halt keek haar aan en ze zag de pijn in zijn ogen. Pijn die weerspiegeld werd in haar eigen.

'Waar is Will?' vroeg ze toen, niet helemaal zeker of ze het antwoord wou horen. En aan Halts blik te zien wou ze dat inderdaad niet.

Halt beet op zijn lip en wou dat hij beter nieuws had. Maar hoe slecht het ook was, hij moest het haar vertellen, en hij haatte het.

'Will… Hij is meegenomen. Hij is er niet goed aan toe, maar ik kon ze niet stoppen.'

Alyss' ogen verwijdden even. 'Je kon ze niet stoppen? Wat…?'

Halt vermande zichzelf en zei: 'Laat ik vanaf het begin beginnen…' En hij vertelde haar wat hij wist.

XXX

Alyss was stil nadat Halt klaar was met zijn verhaal. Ze had geen idee hoe ze moest reageren. Halt had haar verteld hoe Will eraan toe was toen hij hem achter moest laten bij de dorpsgenoten van Azura. Ze was er niet bij geweest, maar de beschrijvingen die Halt gaf waren gedetailleerd genoeg om haar te doen rillen.

Ze wierp een blik op Azura, die begon te woelen en benauwde geluidjes te maken. Zachtjes schudde Alyss haar wakker.

Het meisje keek haar met grote angstige ogen aan, de beelden van haar nachtmerrie nog vers in het geheugen.

'Azura, lieverd, ik wil je wat vragen. Mag dat?' vroeg Alyss zachtjes.

Azura knikte en Alyss zei: 'Weet jij waar ze Will mee naar toe nemen? En wat ze hem aandoen?'

Azura's heldere ogen boorden zich in die van Alyss toen ze zei: 'Ze gaan weer terug naar het Hart en Will gaat mee.' Even bleef het stil. 'Ze gaan erge dingen doen, net zoals die keer dat er een man op visite kwam. Hij heeft heel lang geschreeuwd en toen was er vuur.'

Alyss' blik schoot naar Halt en weer terug. Ze wou niet ingaan op wat het meisje had gezegd. Het was genoeg. Ze was bang. Bang voor wat ze Will aan zouden doen. Toen bedacht ze aan waar de mannen voor waren gekomen en ze vroeg: 'Waarom ben je weggerend, schat? Willen ze je pijn doen?'

Azura knikte en zei: 'Ik wou ergens anders wonen en nou komen ze me halen want dat mag niet. En dan gaan ze me straffen.' De onschuldige blik werd vervangen door een van angst en ze zei: 'Ik wil niet terug!'

Alyss slikte en keek naar Halt. Halt had haar verteld wat ze wouden. De drie woorden. Maar hoe kon ze dit lieve meisje willens uitleveren aan mensen die haar wouden straffen.

Halt keek terug en ze wist dat hij hetzelfde dacht. Maar hoe konden ze Will daar weghalen voordat ze hem pijn deden, zonder dat ze Azura over hoefden te dragen?

Halt dacht op dat moment precies hetzelfde. Hij zag dat Alyss hetzelfde dacht en liet zijn blik verslagen naar de grond zakken.

'Wat zou Will doen?' vroeg Halt hardop. En hij zag Alyss naar hem kijken toen hij dat zei.

'Will heeft zich gevangen laten nemen voor haar,' zei ze, tranen in haar ogen. Ze moest er niet aan denken wat ze ging zeggen.

'Ik denk dat hij haar niet kon uitleveren. Hij zou niet willen dat wij het deden,' vervolgde ze, en ze slikte.

Toen wierp ze Halt een smekende blik toe en ze veegde met haar hand langs haar ogen. 'Asjeblieft, haal hem daar weg!'

Azura zat hen aan te kijken en zei: 'Ja! Haal hem daar weg! Hij is aardig. Ik wil niet dat ze hem pijn doen!'

Halt keek terug en wist dat hij iets moest doen. 'Dat was ik sowieso van plan,' zei hij met een norse stem. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik kan hem daar niet zomaar weghalen, dan komen ze terug. Dat risico kan ik niet nemen. Ze zullen dan niet alleen maar het meisje en Will op willen halen. Wie weet wat ze doen als ze woedend zijn.'

Alyss wist dat hij gelijk had. Maar zelf wist ze ook niet wat ze konden doen.

Azura gaapte maar probeerde het te verbergen achter haar hand. Halt zag het. Hij knikte naar Alyss en wierp een blik op het donkere raam. Alyss zag ook hoe laat het al was en ze zei: 'We zullen het gesprek een andere keer voort zetten. Kom Azura, ik zal je in bed stoppen. Zo te zien kun je wel wat slaap gebruiken.'

En met die woorden en een knikte in Halts richting liep Alyss de kamer uit. Ze zou Azura bij haar in bed leggen. Azura kon wel wat steun gebruiken, wist ze. En ze nam Azura mee naar haar kamer.

**PAGEBREAK**

_Twee dagen later..._

Lilith zat met Coran in de stal toen ze stemmen hoorde. Ze sprong op en keek op de deurpost heen naar buiten.

Daar in het bos zag ze een lichtje. Zodra ze het lichtje zag spande ze haar spieren. Laat-ze-Azura-niet-bij-zich-hebben-laat-ze-Azura-n iet-bij-zich-hebben murmelde ze en ze wierp een blik op Coran, die naast haar was komen staan.

Langzaam werden de gestalten duidelijker en even was ze verward. Het waren er maar drie. Ze was er zeker van dat ze er zes had zien weggaan.

Toen zag ze de draagbaar aan het eind en haar ogen werden groot. Doden? Dacht ze verbijsterd. Ze bekeek het gezelschap nog eens nauwkeurig. De voorste hield het licht vast. Hij liep gelijk langs de rand van de open plek naar de andere kant. De anderen volgden hem. Hierdoor kon Lilith duidelijk zien dat Azura er niet bij was. En ze ontspande opgelucht haar spieren.

Tenzij ze op de draagbaar lag natuurlijk. En de opluchting verdween net zo snel als hij gekomen was.

Toen viel haar blik op de tweede man. Hij droeg iemand.

Lilith schrok toen ze zag hoe die persoon eraan toe was. Ze keek hoe de mannen aan de andere kant van de open plek het bos weer in liepen, en ze trok bleek weg. Nee! Dacht ze. Nee, niet daar heen! Doe hem dat niet aan!

Coran zag het ook en vroeg: 'Gaat hij nou schreeuwen?'

Lilith keek hem aan en zei: 'We moeten hem helpen!'

**A/N Pampampam! Dat was het dan! En eindelijk gaan we het Hart in Tyra! ;) Ik weet nog niet wat ik volgend hoofdstuk ga doen, maar het wordt lekker spannend zo. :D**

**Deze fanfic, zonder al deze A/N (zijn er trouwens mensen die het lezen? ^^), is al 10.643 woorden! Dit wordt een lang verhaal! :3**

**Dus, wat vinden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? R&R!**


	10. Sorry! AN

**Hallo allemaal!**

**Bedankt voor het lezen van mijn verhaal.**

**Ik kreeg een review van Tyra waarin ze opmerkte dat het Hart in het hoofdstuk dicht bij Redmont lag. Ik heb het nagekeken en heb gezien dat ik er inderdaad voor gezorgd had dat het Hart op een halve dag afstand lag. Ik heb besloten dat de tijdsverdeling iets aangepast moest worden, dus ik heb hoofdstuk 8 en 9 opnieuw geplaatst. Er is niet veel veranderd. Alleen aan het einde van het hoofdstuk.**

**Voor degenen die niet terug willen bladeren: In hoofdstuk 8 maakt de man die Will vast houd een afspraak met Halt. Ik heb er in plaats van 'Morgen om 12 uur' 'over een week om 12 uur' van gemaakt. In hoofdstuk 9 heb ik boven het stukje van Lilith en Coran erbij gezet dat het twee dagen later is. **

**Het Hart light nu dus op twee dagen afstand van Redmont. Misschien een paar uur meer, afhankelijk van hoe snel je gaat... ^^ (Ik weet het Tyra, het is alsnog dichtbij ;) Maar ik vond een week wachten lang genoeg en nu lopen ze in totaal misschien 5 dagen. Hebben ze twee dagen rust en ... wat er nog gaat gebeuren.. ;) Moet ik nog verzinnen..)**

**Dat was het. Als er nog meer van dit soort opmerkingen zijn, alle tips en tops zijn welkom! Dus R&R! ;) En veel plezier met lezen. Vanaf nu wordt het echt spannend! :D**

**Groetjes Caithlinn13**


	11. Chapter 10 - One Little Light

**A/N Sorry, beetje laat. Ik was druk met het doen alsof ik aan het leren was.. ^^ Of nou ja... Ik heb wel echt geleerd hoor... Stomme examens... D: Ik haat ze! Uit de volheid mijn harten.. XD**

**Maar! Hier is het hoofdstuk. Het langste hoofdstuk tot nu toe.. ;)**

**Dus: veel leesplezier! :D**

Will kreunde. Hij duwde het overweldigende zwart weg en probeerde zich bewust te worden van de omgeving. Hij voelde zich ongemakkelijk en even wist hij niet wat hem zo verontrustte. Toen drong de pijn tot hem door in een hevigheid die hem zijn adem benam.

Toen herinnerde hij zich alles weer. Hoe hij het hopeloze gevecht was aangegaan zonder gespannen boog maar met een lange rechte stok en twee messen. Hij had twee mannen gedood en de anderen wist hij nog een tijd van zich af te houden maar toen was zijn ongespannen boog doormidden gebroken en hadden de over gebleven mannen hem snel overwonnen, handig zijn messen ontwijkend.

Will dwong zijn ogen half open en het eerste wat hij zag was het dak. Het plafond was laag en hij kon de kringen in de houten balken goed zien. Hij zag ook de ijzeren haken die in een deel van het plafond waren geschroefd. Zijn blik viel op de rest van de omgeving. Hij was blijkbaar in een klein hutje met een enkele kamer. Er was maar een raam, maar de ijzeren tralies maakten het onmogelijk te ontsnappen. De deur was ook geen optie, die zat op slot waarschijnlijk.

Toen pas zag Will dat hij niet op de grond lag, maar op een tafel. Toen pas werd hij echt wakker. Met wijd open ogen beoordeelde hij de situatie, de helse pijn negerend.

Hij lag plat op een ijzeren tafel. Zijn handen en armen zaten aan het blad vastgeketend, zijn enkels ook. En aan de kou om zijn nek te voelen zat ook zijn nek aan de tafel vast. Hij zuchtte; veel bewegingen waren onmogelijk gemaakt, dus hij kon zichzelf niet op wonden controleren behalve ze te ontdekken via de pijn. Iets waar hij niet bepaald zin in had.

Maar hij bewoog één voor één zijn ledematen en besloot toen dat er een lange en diepe snee zat in zijn linkerarm maar dat zijn armen en benen voor de rest alleen maar prikkelden van de lange tijd dat ze stevig waren vastgebonden. De stekende pijn in zijn rechterzij was echter zorgelijk, en de pijn boven zijn rechteroor ook.

Toen hij moeizaam een blik naar zijn zij probeerde te werpen voelde hij de kleine snee in zijn nek, maar dat negeerde hij toen hij zag dat zijn mantel om zijn middel was gebonden. Ook al was hij doorweekt van het bloed dat aan de randen al een tikkeltje koperkleurig was. Hij wist dat hij zwak zou zijn van het bloedverlies, maar op dat moment voelde hij de adrenaline door zijn systeem razen en merkte daardoor het zachte geluidje bij de deur op.

Hij wist wat hem te wachten stond en hij had ervoor gekozen toen hij zag hoe bang Azura was geweest. Hij zou zich hierdoorheen slaan. Halt wist waar hij was, probeerde hij zichzelf te vertellen. Maar erg overtuigend was het niet en hij richtte zijn aandacht op de deur, onderwijl de angst wegdrukkend, of in ieder geval proberend de angst weg te drukken.

XXX

Lilith en Coran waren achter de mannen aan gelopen. Het was al bijna ochtend dus de mannen zouden waarschijnlijk terug gaan naar het dorp. Misschien zouden ze de situatie uitleggen aan de anderen. Hen waarschuwen weg te blijven uit het bos. Maar Lilith besloot dat ze dit keer niet alleen maar zou luisteren naar de wanhopige kreten waarvan ze zeker wist dat die uit het huisje zouden komen.

Zodra het huisje in zich was nam Lilith Coran met zich mee en slopen ze samen van het pad af, wachtend totdat de mannen weg zouden gaan.

Toen de mannen eindelijk het huisje verlieten zat Coran tegen haar aangeleund, bijna in slaap gevallen. Ze schudde hem zachtjes wakker en zorgde dat hij geen geluid maakte toen de mannen langs liepen.

Uit angst dat ze terug naar het huisje kwamen besloot ze een tijdje te wachten. Maar na een klein kwartiertje besloot ze het erop te wagen.

Met Coran op sleeptouw liep ze naar het huisje. Voor de deur twijfelde ze even, ze wist dat de mannen erachter zouden komen dat hij geholpen werd, maar de gedachte aan de laatst keer dat er iemand in dit huisje opgesloten zat overtuigde haar.

Lilith haalde diep adem en haalde de balk voor de deur weg. Ze legde haar handen op de deur, haalde nogmaals diep adem in duwde toen de deur open.

Zodra ze een stap naar binnen zette struikelde ze achteruit. Twee diepe bruine ogen boorden zich in die van haar. Ze zag de verborgen pijn en de altijd aanwezige nieuwsgierigheid in de chocoladebruine kleur en ze wendde snel haar blik af.

Met Coran aan haar kleren hangend liep ze naar binnen. Ze hield haar hoofd schuin en schatte de situatie in.

Lilith wist dat ze niet lang had. De mannen zouden hooguit een half uur, misschien een uur, wegblijven. Maar ze bleef bij haar besluit om te helpen. Ze was dan wel pas vijftien, maar ze had van haar moeder geleerd om wonden te verbinden, voor het geval een van de kleine kinderen iets zou overkomen en alleen zij in de buurt was.

Ze schoof haar rokken ophoog en onthulde een klein tasje dat onhandig aan haar been zat gebonden. In het tasje zaten de middelen waarvan ze wist dat ze ze nodig zou hebben. Ze zou haar oude onderrok gebruiken als verband. Hij was schoon genoeg daarvoor en ze had hem speciaal daarvoor uitgezocht omdat ze wist dat haar moeder hem niet zou missen.

Ze zette een stap naar voren en hief haar handen op toen de een donkere blik over de jongeman zag trekken. Ze liet de medische spullen zien om hem gerust te stellen en te laten zien dat ze hem wou helpen.

Even aarzelde ze. Toen bedacht ze dat ze terwijl ze bezig was hem vragen wou stellen. Hij moest antwoorden hebben. Dat wist ze zeker.

De wond in zijn zij was het eerste waar ze naar keek. Ze wist dat die wond het gevaarlijkst was. Dat kon ze zien aan de natte, rode mantel.

Lilith slikte even toen ze de mantel aanraakte maar vermande zich en haalde de mantel om de mans middel vandaan. Ze zag aan zijn op elkaar geklemde kaken dat het pijn deed maar ze deed haar best om hem zo zacht mogelijk te behandelen.

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg hij opeens en zijn schorre stem deed haar opschrikken.

Na een kleine stilte zei ze: 'Lilith. En dat is Coran. Wees stil, wij willen je geen pijn doen. In tegenstelling tot een aantal anderen uit het dorp.' Haar stem klonk bitter.

'Je wilt hier weg.'

Het was geen vraag, besefte Lilith, en ze keek de jongeman verbaasd aan. Toen knikte ze. 'Ja. Ik, Coran en Azura willen hier al weg sinds een jaar geleden toen ze…'

Ze stopte. Ze wou er duidelijk niet over praten.

'Azura?' vroeg de jongeman toen hij doorhad dat verder vragen geen zin had. 'Azura Miller?'

Lilith keek verbaasd op. 'Ken je haar? Weet je waar ze is? Is ze veilig? Geen pijn?'

Ze zag hem grinniken en hield beteuterd haar mond zodat hij haar vragen kon beantwoorden.

'Ja,' zei hij. 'Ik ken haar. Ze viel flauw bij mijn huis. Ik heb haar mee naar binnen genomen en haar gerustgesteld. Ze was gezond. Doodsbang, dat wel, maar gezond. Geen wonden. Ze opende net op toen er zes mannen bij mij binnen kwamen.'

Even leek hij zichzelf iets te verwijten, toen leek hij de gedachte van zich af te schudden en keek hij weer met een serieuze blik naar haar.

'Ik heb haar uit het raam gezet en we zijn naar de stal gehold. Daar heb ik haar op mijn paard gezet en heb haar weggestuurd naar Halt. Ik wist zeker dat dat de beste beslissing was. Ze was zo bang. Ik wist niet wat ze haar aan zouden doen, maar ze keek zo bang!'

Hij leek zichzelf in de herinnering te verliezen en kreunde toen Lilith iets te hard op de wond drukte. Ze had hem schoongemaakt en gehecht. Slordig, weliswaar, maar goed voor een meisje van vijftien. Ze verbond zijn middel en begon aan de hoofdwond terwijl de jongeman verder praatte.

'Ik ben achtergebleven. Ik kon haar niet geven. Dat verdient ze niet. Toen hebben we gevochten. Heb er twee uitgeschakeld en de rest nog een tijd van me af weten te houden. Had ik mijn boog maar kunnen spannen,' voegde hij er triest aan toe. 'Dan was het heel anders gelopen.'

Hij zuchtte.

'Ik ben trouwens Will. Will verdrag.'

De naam werd gevolgd door een stilte terwijl Lilith verder werkte. Maar aan haar blik te zien wist ze wie hij was.

'Ik vertrouw Trek en Halt mijn leven toe. Ze zullen haar helpen. Ze is daar veilig,' vervolgde Will. Hij leek te zien dat ze bijna haar kalme houding verloor.

Lilith knikte en dwong haar tranen weg. Azura was veilig.

Maar Will niet, wist ze.

'Maar jij niet,' zei ze. Ze zag hem slikken.

'Nee,' zei hij. 'Dat dacht ik al.'

**A/N Zo... Dat was het dan.. Wat vonden jullie ervan? Zaten er veel fouten in? Zoals altijd ben ik te lui om het te herlezen... Hehe.. XD**

**Had wat moeite met dit hoofdstukkie... Maar hij is er, gelukkig.**

**R&R! Ik wil weten wat jullie ervan vinden. En tips en tops zijn natuurlijk altijd welkom. PM me of laat een review achter! :D Ik zal ze beantwoorden! Geen nood! (alleen bij gasten is dat moeilijk aangezien ik ze niet een PM kan sturen... ^^)**


	12. Chapter 11 - What's the situation?

**A/N Jahoor. Hoofdstuk 11 alweer. Wat gaat het toch snel niet? :3 En ja. We zijn weer terug bij Halt, Alyss en Azura. Ik vond dat zij precies moesten weten wat er aan de hand was en dit was de enige manier die ik kon verzinnen.. Hopelijk vinden jullie het hoofdstuk een beetje te lezen. (Moet helaas melden dat ik geen zin had om eraan te beginnen... Maar toen dacht ik dat het maar moest want er zijn mensen die het verhaal volgen... ;) Dus...) Voel me niet bepaald op en top, maar hopelijk heeft dat geen effect gehad op het verhaal.. ;)**

**Dus! Begin maar met lezen! ;) :P**

**Disclaimer: Ik neem aan dat jullie zo langzamerhand wel weten wat hier staat... ;)**

Alyss zat samen met Azura en Halt aan de tafel van Pauline. In stilte.

Halt zat te denken aan een manier waarop hij Will kon bevrijden. Alyss ook, maar af en toe wierp ze blikken op Azura. Ze had het gevoel dat het kleine meisje niet alles had verteld wat ze wist. En dat het belangrijke informatie kon zijn.

Ze zuchtte. Ze zou het haar moeten vragen. Maar ze wilde Azura niet overstuur maken.

Ze bleef aarzelen en keek vanuit haar ooghoek naar het meisje, die wat zat te frummelen met haar kleding.

Toen richtte ze haar blik op Halt, nog steeds twijfelend, en zag dat hij de blik beantwoordde. Ze zag dat hij wist waar ze aan dacht en knikte bijna onmerkbaar.

Ondanks dat Halt het ermee eens was voelde Alyss zich er niet fijn bij. Maar het was voor Will, hield ze zichzelf voor.

'Azura, lieverd, kijk me eens aan,' zei ze zacht, de stilte doorbrekend.

Azura keek op en Alyss slikte bij het zien van de onschuld en angst in de ogen van het meisje.

Ze slikte nogmaals en zei: 'Schat, je moet me vertellen wat je weet. Alles. Ik wil alles weten. Alles, wat dan ook. Ik wil alles weten wat ons kan helpen om Will veilig terug te halen. Vertel me alles. Alles. Asjeblieft!'

Ze besefte zelf ook dat ze in de herhaling viel, maar ze kon de paniek bijna niet meer onder controle houden.

Azura knikte en kreeg een vragende blik in haar ogen. 'Wat moet ik vertellen dan?' vroeg ze.

'Beschrijf het Hart,' zei Halt opeens.

Azura knikte en dacht na, haar hoofd een tikkeltje schuin.

'Het is een open plek,' begon ze. 'Het is er niet groot. Ook niet klein. Er staan huizen en er is een stal. En een huisje in het bos.'

Ze hield haar hoofd schuin en keek naar Halt, alsof ze wou weten of hij wist wat hij wou weten. Hij gebaarde of ze meer kon vertellen. Ze dacht lange tijd na, maar wist niks te bedenken.

'Zijn er meer mensen die daar weg willen?' vroeg Halt toen. Het leek hem alleen maar logisch dat er meer waren. Niemand hield ervan altijd op een plek te zijn.

Azura twijfelde even maar knikte.

'Hoeveel?'

Het bleef even stil. Toen haalde Azura haar schouders op en stak 3 vingers op. Keek er even naar en haalde er een weg.

Twee. Twee anderen die daar niet wouden zijn.

Alyss was al de beschrijvingen zat en vroeg: 'Waar brengen ze Will heen? Naar een van de huizen? De stal?'

Azura schudde haar hoofd en fluisterde: 'Naar het huisje in het bos. Dat huisje is slecht!' Voegde ze eraan toe. 'We moeten hem helpen!'

Alyss knikte verdrietig en zei: 'Ik weet het Sweetheart, ik weet het.'

'Het huisje is slecht? Hoezo is het huisje slecht?' vroeg Halt, de achterdocht duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn donkere ogen.

Azura's schouders zakten een decimeter naar beneden en ze begon te huilen.

Alyss keek even geschokt naar Halt en trok toen Azura op haar schoot. Ze sloeg haar armen om het meisje heen en probeerde haar te kalmeren.

Zodra Azura wat gekalmeerd was vroeg Halt het nog een keer, dit keer met zachte, geruststellende stem. Het meisje leek weer te gaan huilen, maar toen Alyss haar wat steviger tegen zich aan drukte slikte Azura de tranen weg en zei: 'Er kwam een keer een man op visite. Hij was heel aardig. De volgende dag was hij weg. We gingen in het bos spelen maar… maar…' Een paar tranen rolden over Azura's wangen.

'Wat gebeurde er?' vroeg Alyss zacht maar dwingend. Ze wilde het weten.

Azura stond op het punt weer te gaan huilen maar kalmeerde toen Alyss over haar hoofd streek en geruststellende woordjes fluisterde.

'We wisten niet dat het niet mocht en toen was daar opeens een huisje. Dat huisje in het bos. En we waren nieuwsgierig en toen.. en toen.. Lilith keek door het raam en toen wouden wij ook. Maar dat mocht niet van haar en toen pakte ze ons vast en rende ze weg. En toen hoorde we iemand schreeuwen. Hij had pijn. En Coran wist niet wie het was. Hij is nog klein maar hij struikelde en toen herinnerde ik het me. Dat het de stem van die man was. Maar hij had pijn. En Lilith ging huilen en ik moest huilen en toen renden we weg en die man had zo'n pijn. En hij was zo aardig!'

Halt staarde naar het meisje. Er was geen touw meer aan vast te knopen. Maar dat ene zinnetje dat Azura herhaalde deed de rillingen over zijn rug lopen. De reactie van haar was angstaanjagend.

Alyss trilde van de poging haar tranen in te houden.

'Heeft Lilith je verteld wat ze gezien heeft?' vroeg Halt zachtjes.

Azura keek huilend op en schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee,' snikte ze. 'Dat wou ze niet. Ze zei dat ik het niet mocht weten. Dat het slecht was. Dat ze het moest vergeten. Maar ze heeft het opgeschreven in haar dagboek. Dat heb ik gezien. Dat heb ik stiekem bekeken, zonder dat ze het wist.'

Halt slikte. 'Wat stond erin, Azura? Weet je dat nog?'

Azura kreeg een paniekerige blik in haar ogen toen ze knikte en het zich herinnerde.

'Ja. Maar ik wil het vergeten. Het was slecht. Het was slecht. Het was slecht!'

'Wat stond erin Azura?' vroeg Halt dringend. 'Ik moet het weten!'

Azura keek Halt aan een staarde in de donkere ogen. Ze leek rustig te worden door de kalme, hypnotiserende blik die Halt haar gaf.

'Er stonden plaatjes in. Plaatjes van de man in het huisje. En van alle messen.' Azura keek om zich heen en zag een stapeltje papieren in de kast naast het raam. Een stukje houtskool lag ernaast.

Halt leek haar bedoelingen te raden en stond op. Pakte een leeg vel en het stukje houtskool en gaf het aan het meisje dat gelijk begon met tekenen.

Op kinderlijke wijze verscheen er een tafel op het papier. Met iemand erboven op geketend aan de tafel.

Alyss kon niet anders dan opmerken hoe goed Azura al was met tekenen. Maar ja, wat kon je anders doen op die open plek?

Er verscheen een muur achter de tafel. Allerlei messen en andere dingen waarvan Azura waarschijnlijk niet eens wist wat het was hingen aan haken in de muur.

'Stop maar schat,' zei Alyss, het verstikte geluid van haar stem deed het meisje opschrikken. 'Het is genoeg. We snappen het. Het is een slecht huisje.'

Azura knikte en schoof het papier van haar af. Het stukje houtskool rolde van de tafel af terwijl het meisje zich weer vastklemde aan Alyss, maar niemand leek het te merken.

Alyss had haar ogen dicht en hield het meisje huilend in haar armen. Ze kon haar tranen niet meer in houden en wiegde Azura heen en weer terwijl haar tranen stroomden.

Halts ogen waren op het papier vastgepind. Hij leek zich er niet van te kunnen losscheuren. Hij kon het zich niet voorstellen. Nee. Dat zouden ze niet doen. Ze wouden het meisje terug. Maar ze hadden de andere man ook gemarteld. Nee. Dit konden ze Will niet aan doen. Ze moesten Will daar weg zien te halen. Zo snel mogelijk!

**A/N Dat was het alweer. Ik weet ook wel dat ik nu echt moet gaan verzinnen hoe ze Will daar weg krijgen, maar ik wou dat ze precies wisten wat de situatie was. En dat kostte blijkbaar een heel hoofdstuk..**

**Is er trouwens iemand die Rise of the Guardians heeft gezien? I love that movie! :D Heb nu zoveel van die fanfictions gelezen dat ik er zoveel zin in heb er zelf ook een te maken. :3**

**Maar goed. R&R! Ik wil weten wat jullie ervan vinden. Fouten? Kritiek? Tips? Tops? Altijd welkom. Dan wordt ik alleen maar beter. :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Want to know

**A/N Daar ben ik weer! Ben erachter gekomen dat mijn update-dag van het weekend naar maandag is verschoven.. XD Weet ook niet hoe dat is gebeurd, maar ala, het werkt.. ;)**

**Dank jullie voor alle reviews en views, favorites and follows! :3 **

**R&R and keep being awesome!**

* * *

Will slikte. Het meisje voor hem verwoordde zijn bange vermoedens. Hij had geweten wat zou gebeuren. Wat nog ging gebeuren. Hij hoopte alleen… Wat? Wat hoopte hij nou precies? Hij wist toch wat er ging gebeuren? Wat had hij verwacht? Dat het minder erg was? Dat hij zich vergist had? Dat Halt hem nog had kunnen redden?

Dat was niet gebeurd. Met geen mogelijkheid. Halt zou zorgen dat Azura veilig was. Dat had hij duidelijk gemaakt met het feit dat ze op Trek reed. Zonder hem.

Hij slikte weer en knikte. Schudde toen zijn hoofd om de negatieve gedachten weg te krijgen.

Het werkte niet.

Halt…

Wills ogen dwaalden af en schoten toen terug naar het meisje.

'Jij weet wat er gaat gebeuren.'

Het was geen vraag en Lilith knikte.

'Vertel het me!'

Iets in zijn stem deed haar opkijken. Toen wierp ze een blik naar achter. Naar Coran die op zijn knieën bij de muur zat. Hij keek met grote ogen naar Lilith, zijn duim in zijn mond.

Even twijfelde Lilith, toen sprak ze op fluistertoon: 'Je wilt niet weten wat er gaat gebeuren. De laatste keer dat er hier iemand op deze tafel lag geketend was een jaar of twee geleden. Ik zal het niet vergeten. Ik heb hem dagen horen schreeuwen. Nooit hard genoeg om het dorp te alarmeren, maar ik was in de buurt. Ze hebben hem waarschijnlijk belet te schreeuwen. Door een doek ofzo. Toen hij weer naar buiten kwam was hij rood van het bloed. Hij leefde niet meer. Maar hij heeft het vier dagen volgehouden.'

Lilith schudde haar hoofd en ze keek naar Will. Will keek terug, een vastbesloten blik in zijn ogen. Het was duidelijk dat, hoe verschrikkelijk het ook was, hij wou weten wat er was gebeurd.

Lilith wierp een blik op de muur naast haar, zag niks en dook toen naar beneden. Even zag Will niks anders dan de paar haren die wat in de lucht zweefden. Toen kwam ze weer overeind. Ze had een boekje in haar handen.

'Ik heb niet naar binnen gekeken na de keer dat ik zag dat hij op deze tafel vastgebonden lag,' zei Lilith. 'Het rauwe geluid van het geschreeuw was genoeg. Hij heeft overduidelijk zijn keel kapot geschreeuwd. Maar die keer dat ik naar binnen heb gekeken zag ik dit.'

Lilith hield het boekje op.

Will slikte en keek naar het plaatje dat ze daar had getekend. Afwezig merkte hij op dat het meisje heel getalenteerd was. De tekening was enorm gedetailleerd en met schaduwen leek het net echt.

Zijn blik viel op de figuur op de tafel. Net zo vast gebonden als hijzelf.

Will slikte nogmaals toen zijn blik op de muur viel. De muur hing vol met allerlei soorten messen, en ander marteltuig.

Hij wendde zijn ogen af. De tekening zei genoeg. Zei genoeg van wat hem te wachten stond.

'Aha,' zei hij. En hij besloot het er niet over te hebben. 'Je kunt wel goed tekenen. Dit heb je getekend van die ene blik die je hebt geworpen over de scene die zich voor je afspeelde?'

Lilith knikte.

Will wist dat dit beeld haar bij zou blijven. Dat het haar 's nachts nare dromen bezorgde.

Hij knikte haar vriendelijk toe en zei: 'Ga dan nu weg. Ik wil niet dat je ziet wat je hebt gehoord. Dit zou je ergere nachtmerries bezorgen dan degenen die je hebt gehad na het horen van het geschreeuw.

Bovendien wil ik niet dat je mij zo ziet,' voegde Will eraan toe.

Lilith keek hem even verbaasd aan en zei: 'Is goed. Ik moet nu toch zo weg, ik ben bang dat degenen die je gevangen hebben genomen zo terugkomen. Ze zullen het verband zien, en weten dat iemand van het dorp hier is geweest. Dit was dus waarschijnlijk de enige keer dat ik kon komen. Anders gaan ze mij verdenken.'

Ze keek even naar Coran en ze leek iets te zeggen. Coran stond op en liep naar de deur. Daar bleef hij op haar wachten.

Lilith wierp nog een blik vol medelijden op Will en stapte toen achteruit.

Will wierp haar een bemoedigende glimlach toe.

Toen draaide Lilith zich om en liep naar buiten, Coran aan de hand.

De deur viel achter haar dicht en Will hoorde hoe ze zachtjes de balk er weer voor terug schoof. Hij zuchtte.

Nu was hij alleen. Met alle negatieve gedachten die erbij hoorden.

XXX

Het was niet lang nadat Lilith en Coran weg waren gegaan dat Will stemmen hoorde. Diepe stemmen en zware voetstappen.

Hij slikte en probeerde zijn nervositeit onder controle te houden en een emotieloos masker op te zetten. Maar hij slaagde slechts ten dele. Al zei zijn gezichtsuitdrukking niks, zijn ogen spraken boekdelen.

De deur werd opengesmeten en er liepen drie mannen naar binnen. Twee van hen droegen een grote, ijzeren, zwaar uitziende kist. De derde deed de deur dicht en grijnsde kwaadaardig naar de jongeman op de tafel.

De grote, ijzeren kist werd open gedaan en allerlei messen en ander tuig werd eruit gehaald en aan de muur gehangen. De man die de deur had geopend, de grootste van het stel, bleef tegen de muur aan staan en keek met een intense blik in zijn ogen naar Will. Hij was duidelijk degene die de orders gaf.

Will wist meteen dat hij op moest passen voor die man. Hij schrok toen de man hem aansprak, maar probeerde het te verbergen. Het leverde alleen een tweede duivelse glimlach op.

'Zo mannetje…' Het bleef even stil. 'Wie ben jij?'

Will weigerde iets te zeggen en keek de man woest aan.

De man grinnikte en zei: 'Mijn naam is Starlin. En ik raad je aan maar antwoord te geven op onze vragen, anders maak je het alleen maar moeilijk voor je zelf.' Hij grijnsde.

Will dacht na en wist dat het geven van zijn naam niet uitmaakte.

'Ik ben Will Verdrag,' zei hij met vaste stem.

De man liet weer een grinnikende lach horen. 'Was dat nou zo moeilijk?' sarde hij.

Will reageerde niet, hij keek de man alleen maar aan.

Starlins lach verdween. 'Als je het zo wil spelen… Het is jouw keuze,' zei hij. Zijn stem donker van woede. 'Het is tijd voor wat fun.'

* * *

**A/N Dat was het. :3 Het spreekt natuurlijk voor zich dat de fun alleen voor hem is. Weet zeker dat Will woedend op mij is dat dit hem allemaal overkomt.. XD Jammer Will! I love torturing you! :P I promise not to let you die!**

**Moet alleen nog wel verzinnen hoe ik jou daar uit krijg.. Hmmm... Iemand een idee? ;)**

**Laat een review achter! Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom. Onderbouwde kritiek ook :) dan kan ik verbeteren.**

**Volgend hoofdstuk gaat weer over Will.. En hij gaat het niet gemakkelijk krijgen... ( Poor Will D: )**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn (Ik dacht.. laat ik ook eens eindigen met een groet.. ;D)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Thoughts

**A/N Sorry dat ik zo laat ben met updaten! Ik was gewoon lui (En ik was het vergeten... O.O), en ik was te zenuwachtig... En te enthousiast! :D Want ik ben geslaagd! HURRAY! :D Shiawase! ^^**

**Ik was er zo zeker van dat ik ging zakken... Dus het kwam als een extra leuke verrassing... Op 28 juni (mijn verjaardag... Eindelijk 18 :D) is de diploma uitreiking! :D:D:D:D Awesome!**

**Maar morgen heb ik een toelatingsexamen muziektheorie en gehoortraining! En dan maandag de auditie...nO.O Waah! Het conservatorium is zo streng! T-T**

**Hopelijk gaat het net zoals met mijn examens.. XD**

**Maar goed... Het verhaal... Heb nu al een beetje de rode draad van het verhaal in mijn hoofd zitten, maar ik moet nu wel per hoofdstuk bedenken wat erin komt... Maar na maandag hoef ik niet meer te leren dus ik kan er rustig mijn tijd in stoppen. (En in mijn vriendje.. x3)**

**DUS! Veel leesplezier en vergeet niet te reviewen! :D**

* * *

Halt had die avond niet kunnen slapen. Hij was veel vroeger dan normaal wakker maar weer in slaap vallen lukte niet. Hij lag maar te denken aan hoe hij Will daar weg kon halen. Hij piekerde zich suf maar kon niks bedenken zonder Azura in gevaar te brengen.

En hij had besloten dat hij Azura hier niet in wou betrekken.

Will…

Halt zuchtte. Hij was gefrustreerd. Hij kon niks bedenken. Kon hij maar iets bedenken.

Even wenste hij dat hij Wills improvisatie vermogen had.

Will…

Halts gezicht betrok. Als het moet ga ik er gewoon naartoe. Azura kan de weg wijzen en misschien kan ik Gilan vragen me te helpen. Hij wist dat Azura zou vragen de anderen mee te nemen. En Halt kon niet weigeren. Wie zou er een kind daar achter laten? Azura had verteld wie er nog meer weg wouden, zodat Halt wist wie hij mee moest nemen.

Ik ga er naartoe! Zijn beslissing was duidelijk en niemand zou hem ervan af kunnen brengen.

Alyss moet dan ook mee, bedacht hij opeens. Zij kon het meisje beschermen zodra hij samen met Gilan achter Will aan ging.

En dan kunnen Lilith en Coran bij hen op het paard. Will zou bij hem komen wist hij.

Hij slikte toen de adrenaline van het moment zakte.

Will…! Hou je sterk, ik kom! Geef me een week de tijd, ik moet Gilan halen. Dacht hij. En mompelde toen: 'Malcolm. Malcolm kan Wills wonden verzorgen. Ja!'

En hij sprong op. Schreef een klein briefje voor Alyss om te laten weten waar hij heen was, en rende toen de kamer uit.

XXX

Starlin draaide zich om, opeens een sleutel in zijn handen. Will keek enigszins wantrouwend toe maar zei niks.

Toen schoot Starlins blik naar Wills haar. Het krulde over iets wits. Ruw schoof hij het haar aan de kant en zag de witte stof die al een beetje rood begon te worden.

Stilte.

Toen schoof hij ruw Wills tuniek omhoog.

Ook verbonden.

Langzaam keek hij op en keek naar Will, woede duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn ogen en Will slikte onwillekeurig.

'… wie?'

Will schudde zijn hoofd. Hopend dat de man het erbij liet rusten.

Tevergeefs.

'Wie. Was. Het!' Hij zei terwijl hij zijn vingers pijnlijk in Wills buik wond duwde.

Will verbeet een kreun, klemde zijn kiezen op elkaar en schudde nogmaals zijn hoofd.

'Ik weet het niet!' bracht hij uit toen de man door duwde.

Starlin keek sceptisch naar Will en besloot het anders aan te pakken. Hij pakte de sleutel en maakte de kettingen los die het Will belet hadden op te staan. De twee mannen die met Starlin de hut in waren gekomen pakten Will op en sleurden hem mee naar het midden van de hut. Starlin was intussen aan het rammelen in de kist en Will besloot dat hij niet leuk vond wat er ook uit zou komen.

Nog meer kettingen. Ze werden aan de ringen van het plafond vast gemaakt en aan Wills polsen. En nu wist Will zeker dat hij het niet leuk vond. Hij probeerde tegen te stribbelen maar werd beloond met een kniestoot in zijn buik die hem de pijn van de wond dubbel zo erg deed voelen en hem de adem benam.

Terwijl hij hoestend probeerde op adem te komen werden de kettingen om zijn polsen gedaan. De ketting werd aangetrokken en hij werd omhoog gesleurd in een staande positie die niet bepaald comfortabel was. Op zijn tenen wriemelde hij ongemakkelijk heen en weer en probeerde voor een iets gemakkelijkere houding te vinden voor zijn armen. Tevergeefs.

Hij slikte en hief zijn hoofd.

De eerste zweepslag was onverwacht. Hij liet een kleine kreet van pijn ontsnappen voordat hij zichzelf weer in controle had.

'Wie was het?'

De vraag werd op normale toon gesteld en Will wierp een boze blik op de spreker. 'Ik zeg niks!'

Hij had de slag verwacht maar niet de hoeveelheid pijn. Toch onderdrukte hij de kreet die zich een weg naar buiten probeerde te werken. Hij wist dat Lilith misschien buiten was. Hij wou haar niet nogmaals nachtmerries bezorgen.

Hij keek Starlin aan met een onverholen woede in zijn ogen. Maar de vastbeslotenheid ontging de man niet. En Starlin grijsde. Leuk, dacht hij, een uitdaging!

Will zag de grijns en wist dat hij het zichzelf niet makkelijk maakte, maar hij kon het niet over zijn hart verkrijgen om Lilith te verraden. Hij was bang voor haar welzijn. Bang voor wat ze haar zouden aandoen als ze erachter kwamen dat ze hem had geholpen.

'Wie is het? Wie is het?' vroeg Starlin zoetjes. Opnieuw en opnieuw. En elke keer schudde Will zijn hoofd of zei iets in de trant van 'ik weet het niet' of 'ik zeg het niet'.

'Wie is het? Wie is het?' Starlins stem werd hoe langer hoe donkerder.

Wills rug was inmiddels een rode, bloederige rommel. De huid en de tuniek waren aan flarden geslagen. En Will kreunde pijnlijk elke keer dat de zwarte, leren zweep contact maakte met zijn rug. Hij had het allang opgegeven geen geluid te maken. Schreeuwen en gillen deed hij echter niet.

Er viel een stilte.

Starlins gezicht was het toonbeeld van woede. Hij was het zat elke keer de vraag opnieuw te stellen. De jongeman was taai en hardnekkig, dat moest hij toegeven, maar hij moest zijn grens naderen. Will hing hijgend aan zijn kettingen. Zijn gezicht vertrokken van pijn.

Maar hij bleef koppig zwijgen.

Starlin dacht even na. Misschien had hij het verkeerd aangepakt. Misschien was er iets anders. Iets anders wat de jongen niet fysiek maar mentaal in liet storten.

Iets waarmee hij de jongeman kon treiteren. Misschien had daarna het martelen meer zin.

Starins grijns verscheen weer. Zijn gedachten gingen terug naar de man die Will had geprobeerd te redden. Misschien was het wel een speciaal iemand. Misschien, heel misschien was het wel Wills vader.

Starlin begon te lachen en Will keek wantrouwend op.

Starlin liep om Will heen en Will probeerde de man te volgen maar werd weer beloond met een zweepslag.

Even hoorde hij niks. Toen hoorde hij het bekende geluid van metaal over metaal. En voelde hij hoe scherp het mes was dat Starlin had gepakt.

De man treiterde Will door het mes tergend langzaam over diens arm te halen. Het scherpe mes sneed pijnlijk door de huid maar het was niks vergeleken met de harde zweepslagen.

Toen hoorde hij de mans zware stem in zijn oor. Het mes ging gewoon door de nog intacte huid kapot te snijden.

'Dus je wil niks zeggen? Weet je het zeker? Ik kan het op een andere manier uit je halen… Misschien door je familie te vermoorden?'

Will verstijfde en zei: 'Ik heb geen familie. Ik ben een wees. Ik woonde alleen in dat huisje.'

De man grinnikte en Will huiverde van het lage geluid in zijn oor en de pijnlijke sensatie van het mes.

'Weet je het zeker? De man die achter ons aan kwam zou best wel eens je vader kunnen zijn…'

De verwarring op Wills gezicht was oprecht. 'Mijn vader? Mijn vader stierf in de slag om de Heckingse Heide. Ik ben wees zei ik toch!'

Er viel een stilte.

'Wie kwam er achter me aan?' Het was niet Wills bedoeling om dat hardop te zeggen en hij beet gelijk op zijn lip, maar de man had hem gehoord.

'Hmmm. Je klinkt echt verbaasd.' Starlins glimlach verdween terwijl hij nadacht. Toen verscheen de glimlach weer.

'Je moet hem kennen. Hij kwam jou achterna. Hij was bezorgt. Heeft ons zelfs bevolen je wonden te verzorgen.' De man grinnikte weer. 'Deden we niet, natuurlijk, al hebben we je mantel om je middel gebonden. We konden je natuurlijk niet toen al laten sterven aan bloedverlies.'

Will dacht na. Wie zou het zijn geweest? Wacht… Een man…?

'Hij heeft een van ons verwond, en zelfs een van ons vermoord voordat hij beval je over te dragen… Wat een rare man was dat toch. Vocht net zo goed als jij.'

De knoop in Wills maag draaide zich nog strakker in elkaar. Dat kon niet… Dat klonk als… Dat klonk als…

Will liet zijn hoofd voorover vallen. Zelf het bijten op zijn lip kon die enkele traan niet tegen houden.

Halt…!

* * *

**A/N ZO! Dat was het dan weer. Het verhaal is nu 15 777 woorden zonder A/N! Ben nu heel trots! ;D Mijn eerste fanfic, en nu al zo lang! 3 **

**Wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? Ik vond het leuk om te schrijven, al heb ik het begin tig keer over gedaan. Had geen inspiratie en het lukte maar niet.. En het is zo warm... -.-'**

**Dus nogmaals sorry dat ik wat later ben met updaten... En dan morgen toelatingsexamen voor het conservatorium... O.O OOOO Zo spannend! D: Ik heb echt moeite om de theorie in mijn hoofd te krijgen... Ben echt bang dat ik het niet ga halen... Waaah! Ze zijn zo streng! O.O (Wist je dat er zesTIEN verschillende toonladders zijn? O.O O dear o dear... T-T)**

**Maar goed... Nog even over Zeven keer zeven... Voor degenen die het zich afvroegen... Ik heb het nu zo ongeveer in beeld hoe ik Will daar uit ga halen... Maar dat duurt nog ff! :3 Will moet zich nog even groot houden.**

**Ben ook van plan om Gilan erbij te betrekken. En Malcolm... :D Zoals je in dit hoofdstuk al hebt gelezen...**

**Maar dan is het nog niet afgelopen! (XD Ik kwam erachter dat ik toch iets moest doen met de titel... XD Dus dat komt daarna... :P)**

**Lange A/N... x3 Maar goed... R&R And keep being awesome! (Weet niet meer waar ik dat zinnetje tegenkwam, maar ik vond t geweldig! :D En vergeet niet, tips en tops zijn altijd welkom! :D**

**(BTW. Did I say I love making up titles..? XD)**

**Blessed be, Caithlinn!**


	15. Chapter 14 - The way to

**A/N Hallo allemaal! Sorry, weer een dag later... Ik had gisteren mijn auditie en kon het hoofdstuk niet afmaken... En ik kreeg te horen dat ik niet was toegelaten dus ik had wat moeite met het bij elkaar rapen van mezelf en had geen zin om eraan te beginnen...**

**Maar het gaat weer goed met mij! :D En het nieuwe hoofdstuk is er.. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk om te schrijven, het duurde enorm lang.. Behalve het begin en eind... Maar goed. Jullie vinden het vast ook saai... -.-'**

**In ieder geval... Ehm... Ja... R&R! Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom! :D **

* * *

Dat klonk als… Halt…!

Will wist dat hij niet zo verbaasd hoorde te zijn. Hij gaf veel om de oude man, en hij wist dat de Jager veel om hem gaf. Dat had hij al laten zien toen hij Will in Skandia kwam zoeken. Maar Will had gedacht dat Halt voor Azura zou zorgen. Dat was wat hij had gehoopt duidelijk te maken. En hij wist dat Halt die boodschap zou hebben begrepen. Halt zou Azura niet alleen laten. Maar hoe…?

Alyss! Hij moet haar naar Alyss hebben gebracht, dacht hij toen, en hij hief zijn hoofd. Hij bracht het met kracht naar achteren en voelde tevreden hoe de neus van de man achter hem brak.

Een kreet liet hem horen dat hij inderdaad gevoeld had wat hij gedacht had te voelen. Tevreden kropen zijn mondhoeken omhoog, maar een echte glimlach werd het niet. Hij wist dat deze actie niet slim was, dat het hem alleen maar meer pijn op zou leveren. Maar hij wilde laten zien dat hij niet de onderdanige gevangene was die ze misschien verwachtten.

Ook al wist hij dat koppigheid hem niet zou helpen.

Hij zou niks zeggen. Hij zou zich sterk houden. Hij zou hier weg komen. Hij zou overwinnen. Hij zou niet breken. Hij zou niet breken!

XXX

Halt reed op Abelard door het groene landschap in de richting van Gilans leen (Ik neem aan dat Gilan nog gestationeerd staat in het leen met Malcolm..? Noordam als ik het goed heb. Of was het Macindaw? Nee het leen was Noordam maar waar Orman woont is Macindaw en het bos ernaast heet het Grimsdalwoud. Klopt dat? -.-'). Hij wou dat hij zijn paardje aan kon zetten tot galop, maar wist dat uiteindelijk op hem terug zou slaan. Als hij Abelard harder liet lopen dan een stevige draf zou hij uiteindelijk langzamer gaan.

Maar hij wist dat hij nooit op tijd bij zijn vriend kon zijn. Hij wist dat hij te laat terug zou zijn en dat de mannen Will iets aan zouden doen.

De gedachte dat ze Will zouden pijn doen zorgde er weer voor dat hij zich in moest houden van het aansporen van zijn paard.

En Abelard voelde zijn rijders spanning. Hij wist dat zijn baasje bezorgd was, en hij wiebelde met zijn oren. _Ik rij zo snel ik kan. We zullen Will redden! _Leek hij te zeggen.

Halts schouders zakten naar beneden. Hij wist dat Abelard alles zou doen om hem op tijd terug te hebben, maar hij kon niet teveel van zijn paardje vragen. Dat zou niemand helpen.

Hij boog zich voorover en streelde Abelard over zijn manen. 'Ik weet het,' zei hij zachtjes. 'Ik weet het. Ik wou alleen dat er een manier was dat we terug konden zijn voor dat die mannen Will iets aandoen.'

Hij zuchtte. Hij zou zo een pauze moeten nemen, hij reed al uren. En ook al was Abelard ervan overtuigd dat hij nog best even door kon gaan merkte Halt dat zijn paardje toch moe begon te worden.

Hij zuchtte weer. 'Abelard..'

Abelard schudde zijn manen en liep koppig door.

'Jij je zin,' murmelde Halt. Vermande zich toen en zei: 'Nog een half uurtje. Dan stoppen we. We hebben allebei rust nodig. We rusten een halfuurtje en dan rijden we door tot het donker wordt. Mee eens?'

Abelard leek er even over na te denken en bewoog toen zijn hoofd op een manier dat het net leek alsof hij knikte.

Halt knikte ook.

XXX

De pauze die ze hielden was hard nodig geweest. Halts spieren waren stijf na al die uren in het zadel en Abelard moest drinken en even grazen om op krachten te komen. Zelf nam Halt ook wat te eten, en natuurlijk kon hij de koffie niet vergeten. Hij moest tenslotte nog een heel eind.

En zoals altijd gingen zijn gedachten terug naar Will. Will…

Will… Will… Damn it! Will!

Hij nam zijn laatste slok koffie en ruimde zijn spullen op. Tijd om weer verder te gaan.

Abelard zag het en kwam al aan draven van haar plaats waar ze had staan grazen.

'Nog even Abelard, tot het donker is.'

Abelard schudde zijn manen. _Dat heb je al gezegd. Je valt in de herhaling. Spring er nou maar op, des te eerder zijn we weg._

Halts mondhoeken schoten omhoog. Altijd het laatste woord, dacht hij. Hij stopte de spullen weer in de zadeltassen en stapte toen in het zadel. Abelard begon gelijk te lopen, gevolgd door de bekende draf die ze uren konden volhouden.

XXX

Die avond kon Halt de slaap niet vatten.

Niet dat hij dat verwacht had, maar hij had de slaap nodig. Hij had de nachten sinds Wills ontvoering slecht geslapen en hij had gehoopt dat, met de gedachte van een plan, de slaap minder op zich liet wachten.

Niet dus.

Hij draaide rusteloos, de hele nacht door. Kleine hazenslaapjes tussendoor die weinig goeds deden.

In de ochtend was hij moe en snel boos, maar zodra de zon over de horizon te zien was stond Halt op en zadelde hij Abelard, die er weer goed uitgerust uit zag.

Even later draafden ze weer verder, op weg naar Macindaw.

XXX

Normaal duurde de reis vier dagen, maar Halt legde het af in iets minder dan drie.

En toen hij eindelijk daar aan kwam kon hij de opluchting niet in bedwang houden. Hij zuchtte luid en een voorzichtige glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Eindelijk kon hij om hulp vragen.

Hij reed over de paden en keek om zich heen om te kijken waar hij heen moest.

Met zijn oren en ogen gespitst reed hij snel door en wist daarom dat hij gevolgd werd. Even fronste hij, toen liet hij Abelard van pas verwisselen.

Degene achter hem wisselde ook van pas. Dan kon het Gilan zijn, besefte hij, en hij liet Abelard stoppen.

En ja hoor, vanachter de bomen kwam Bles met zijn rijder aan draven.

Halt stak zijn hand op en zag dat Gilan vrolijk terugzwaaide. Hij wachtte totdat zijn vroegere leerling Bles inhield en omhelsde hem toen.

Gilan omhelsde zijn oude meester en trok zich toen terug. 'Wat is er? Wat doe je hier, Halt?'

Halt trok zijn wenkbrauw op en zei: 'Moet ik een reden hebben om die luilak van een leerling van mij op te zoeken?'

Gilan grijnsde om de vriendschappelijke belediging. Hij zag ook wel dat Halt er niet goed uitzag. Hij zei echter niks. Hij was een beetje teruggeslagen door Halts ogen. Die stonden dof en er zat een hint van verdriet in.

Hij nam Halt mee naar zijn huisje en zette een grote pot koffie. Toen hij de keuken weer uitkwam zat Halt op de sofa voor zich uit te staren. Gilan zette een van de mokken met koffie voor zijn neus en ging zelf met de andere op de stoel zitten.

'Vertel,' was alles wat hij zei.

Halt keek Gilan aan en hij wist dat Gilan had gezien dat er iets mis was. En dus begon hij.

'Het is Will.'

* * *

**A/N Hehehe.. XD Ik kan Gilans gezicht al voor me zien als Halt zo begint... x3**

**Dus... Wat vinden jullie ervan? Review! ;) Tips en tops! Vertel me jullie gedachtes! O.O x3**

**Jep... In ieder geval... Tja... Heb niet echt iets te zeggen... XD Dus ja... Ehm... Doei! XD**

**Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	16. Sorry! AN 2

**Hoi allemaal!**

**Het spijt me dat ik nog niet geupdate heb... Ik weet ook niet of ik daar tijd voor heb... :(**

**Afgelopen week had ik mijn eindgesprek en kwam mijn vriendje logeren, het was mijn verjaardag en de diploma uitreiking was er ook nog... Heb geen tijd gezien om er echt lang achter te zitten en dit hoofdstuk moest ik in alle hoeken en gaten zoeken en ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit.. Bovendien voel ik me wat rusteloos...**

**Ik zal proberen voor vrijdagmiddag het hoofdstuk nog te posten, maar als dat niet lukt dan spijt dat me heel erg! Want vrijdag ga ik op vakantie naar Kroatië voor twee weken en die week daarna komt gelijk een vriendin bij me logeren, en daarna ik bij haar.. (We doen nogal moeilijk, want ik woon aan de ene kant van Nederland en zij aan de andere...**

**En daarna heb ik beloofd nog met mijn vriendje af te spreken, en natuurlijk zijn er nog meer vrienden waar ik iets mee wil doen...**

**Dus dan moeten jullie sowieso twee, waarschijnlijk eerder drie, weken wachten op het volgende hoofdstuk... Sorry! O.O Maar tis wel vakantie.. ;3**

**Ik zal kijken of ik dan gelijk twee hoofdstukken kan posten, als bedankje dat jullie ook daadwerkelijk gewacht hebben! :D **

**Maar dat is dan in nu is nu.. En voor nu ga ik mijn best doen om dat hoofdstuk nog op tijd af te krijgen.. (Want morgen moet ik naar school voor de beelden en de eindgetuigschriften en ik ga met een vriendin shoppen... Ik moet mijn boeken nog inleveren op donderdag... En tja... Ben nog wel druk dus.. XD)**

**Nogmaals sorry! En tot het volgende hoofdstuk! **

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	17. Chapter 15 - The ones to help

**A/N So... Yep! Blijkbaar was het niet gelukt. Maar hier is het hoofdstuk.. :3 Ik had het in de vakantie op papier gezet, maar toen ik thuis kwam besefte ik dat ik de helft niet leuk vond, want Gilan was niet Gilan als je begijpt wat ik bedoel... -.-' Maar wat er nu staat past beter. :) Uiteindelijk heb ik het stuk dat ik voor hoofdstuk zestien had geschreven hier maar voor gebruikt... Maar goed.**

**Ik heb geprobeerd een beetje een langer hoofdstuk te schrijven, maar dat is niet helemaal gelukt, misschien een beetje... Ik heb nog steeds geen hoofdstuk zestien, maar jullie mogen kiezen uit wiens gezichtpunt we lezen in hoofdstuk 16. Kies! O.O De eerste die meer dan twee stemmen krijgt zal ik doen. Hoe sneller er wordt gereviewd, hoe eerder ik kan beginnen.. ;) Heel misschien is het dan mogelijk om een dag eerder te updaten. :) **

**De andere keuze komt daarna. En dan ga ik proberen de tijdlijnen weer wat bij elkaar te krijgen... XD**

**OW! En bedankt voor alle reviews tot nu toe! En de favs en follows! :D Remember you made my day! :D (we hebben al meer dan 550 views! . jejejejejej! :D Thanks!)**

**Voor nu: geniet van mijn fanfiction! :D**

* * *

Terwijl Halt aan het praten was luisterde Gilan aandachtig. Hij maakte geen enkele opmerking. Ook niet toen Halt aarzelde en vervolgens beschreef waar Will volgens Azura heen was gebracht. Hij zei niks over de bijna onhoorbare trilling in Halts stem en ook niks over de stijve houding die Halt aannam.

Toen Halt eindelijk zweeg was de stilte oorverdovend. Gilan deed zijn mond open maar wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Per slot van rekening, wat kun je zeggen? Het spijt me? We vinden hem wel? Dat zegt iedereen. Hij kon beter antwoorden met daden.

De stilte duurde voort en geen van beide had de moed om die te verbreken. De minuten verstreken en Gilan merkte dat het al laat werd. Hij stond abrupt op en liep naar de deur, zijn mantel om zich heen slaand. Met zijn boog in zijn hand zei hij: 'Ik ben even weg. Ik zal Malcolm vragen of hij hier morgenochtend vroeg klaar staat.'

En met die woorden liep hij de deur uit.

Halt bleef achter, een dankbare uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

XXX

Gilan verspilde geen tijd aan onnozel getreuzel in de stal. Binnen enkele ogenblikken had hij Bles gezadeld en reed hij in draf weg van zijn huisje, op weg naar de heelmeester. Halt bleef achter en ergens hoopte Gilan dat zijn oude meester zijn gastvrijheid zou gebruiken en de rust zou nemen die hem toekwam. Het was overduidelijk dat Halt niet goed aan zichzelf dacht.

Hij zette zijn paardje tot een iets sneller tempo aan en vervolgde zijn weg met een vastberadenheid die alleen maar sterker werd na de gedachte van Will in nood.

Het ritje leek daardoor alleen maar langer te duren, terwijl de rit juist in recordtempo werd afgelegd.

Al snel hield hij de teugels in. Eén van Malcolms helpers stond tussen de bomen en wenkte Gilan mee.

Niet lang daarna kwam het Helersveld in zicht met Malcolm in de deuropening van zijn huisje. Hij glimlachte en liep naar de oude man toe om hem te begroeten. Gilan werd al even enthousiast omhelst.

De oude man pikte echter op dat er iets mis was. Hij zette Gilan op een van de stoelen op de veranda en ging naar binnen om thee te zetten. Aarzelde toen zijn hand boven de thee hing en pakte vervolgens de koffie. Gilan was een Jager, dat zei genoeg.

Even later kwam hij naar buiten met twee koppen koffie waarvan Gilan er dankbaar een aanpakte.

Van Malcolms helpers was geen spoor te bekennen. Zelfs Trobar met zijn hond waren in geen velden of wegen te bekennen en Malcolm zuchtte in zichzelf. Slecht nieuws hoorde hij niet graag alleen.

Niks aan te doen, besloot hij.

'Zo Gilan,' zei hij, alle poespas en vriendelijk gebabbel over koetjes en kalfjes negerend. 'Wat voor slecht nieuws kom je me brengen?'

Gilan kon een vonk van verbazing niet onderdrukken maar negeerde en glimlachte verdrietig.

''t Heeft geen nut om jou voor de gek te houden met het smoesje 'voor de gezelligheid' of 'bezoeken van een vriend' blijkbaar.'

Er viel een stilte.

Malcolm weigerde iets te zeggen en keek kalm naar de Jager tegenover hem.

Gilan zuchtte verslagen en zei: 'Het is inderdaad slecht nieuws. Ik ben bang dat we je hulp nodig hebben. Will is in gevaar. Ik vrees voor wat er met hem staat te gebeuren. Halt heeft een risico genomen door eerst hierheen te komen. Blijkbaar wogen de voordelen tegen de nadelen op, anders zou hij Will nooit bij die beulen hebben achtergelaten.'

Hier keek Malcolm van op en hij hield zijn hand op om de stortvloed van woorden te stoppen. Hij begreep er niks van en zei: 'Begin maar eens bij het begin.'

En daar ging Gilan. Hij haalde diep adem en vertelde Malcolm de vreselijke dingen die hem ook waren verteld.

Iets horen, besefte Malcolm, is erger dan iets zien. Want bij zien kun je niet met de slechtste situaties opkomen. Als je alleen dingen te horen kreeg gingen je gedachten er beelden aan vast plakken.

Hij knikte. 'Natuurlijk ga ik mee. Ik had graag gewild dat het voor een gezellig uitje was geweest, maar ik zal nooit een vriend in nood negeren.'

Gilan glimlachte dankbaar en zei: 'We vertrekken morgenochtend zodra de zon op komt. Zorg dat je er op tijd bent, we hebben geen tijd om op je te wachten. Ik weet zeker dat Halt liever een uur eerder was vertrokken, maar ik wil dat hij eerst een avond goed slaapt. De reis terug zal hem die namelijk waarschijnlijk ontnemen. Bovendien willen we Will daar zo gauw mogelijk vandaan halen, dus we rijden waarschijnlijk langer door en staan vroeg op.

Sorry,' voegde hij eraan toe. Zich herinnerend dat niet iedereen gewend was aan een leven te paard.

Malcolm knikte met een grimas terwijl hij aan zijn oude botten dacht, maar besloot er niet over te klagen. Hij zelf wou net zo goed dat Will veilig was.

Ze stonden op en Malcolm liep met Gilan mee naar Bles, die stond te grazen met een tevreden blik in zijn ogen. Zijn zadel zat nog op zijn rug, al was de singel wat losser gemaakt.

Gilan trok hem strak aan en steeg gemakkelijk op. Even hield hij stil en knikte nogmaals dankbaar naar Malcolm. 'Tot morgen,' zei hij.

Malcolm knikte terug en Bles draafde weg.

'Tot morgen,' zuchtte de oude man. Zijn eerdere vrolijke stemming was totaal verdwenen.

'Nu dan,' zei hij tegen zichzelf. 'Laat ik me maar vast voorbereiden voor de reis.'

Trobar kwam van tussen de bomen tevoorschijn en liep met zijn meester mee naar binnen. Schaduw draafde trouw achter hen aan.

XXX

Halt bleef niet lang zitten nadat Gilan was weggegaan. Hij kon niet. Niet in de wetenschap dat hij weg was gegaan en Will nog een week vrijwillig in handen van die beulen liet. Het knaagde aan hem.

Het was overduidelijk dat de mannen niet terugdeinsden voor geweld, zoals hij al eens eerder had opgemerkt. Hij wist zeker dat ze Will iets aan zouden doen in de dagen dat hij in hun handen was. En Halt durfde niet te bedenken wat dat nou precies zou zijn. Hij zou met de verschrikkelijkste dingen komen en zijn schuldgevoel zou alleen maar erger worden.

Halt schudde zijn hoofd. Nou begon hij er toch aan te denken. Zelfs het ijsberen hielp hem niet te kalmeren, zoals het normaal deed. Integendeel. Het verergerde zijn stemming alleen maar.

Hij stond abrupt stil toen hij besefte dat hij zijn maag kon horen.

Halt kreunde. Hield toen op en dacht: nu ja, dat betekend afleiding..

Hij liep naar het keukentje waar hij naar de voorraden zocht. Hij zou een stoofpot maken. Zo een die Will graag maakte. En er ook verdraaid goed in was…

Hij schudde die gedachte uit zijn hoofd. Concentreer je! Dacht hij. Concentreer je alleen op het eten. Maak iets lekkers klaar voor als Gilan terug komt. En hij ging van slag.

Het hielp. Toen Gilan een tijd later de kamer in kwam lopen snoof hij de geuren op van een lekkere stoofpot. Hij begon te watertandden en glimlachte dat Halt ook inderdaad van zijn gastvrijheid gebruik had gemaakt. Alleen niet op die manier.

Hij zette zijn boog weg en gespte zijn riem met messen af. Zijn mantel hing hij over de stoel.

'Yo, Halt!' zei hij, grinnikend.

Halt keek zijn ex-leerling met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan maar besloot er niks over te zeggen. 'Hallo Gilan. Alweer terug? Zin in wat stoofpot?'

Gilan lachte, knikte en zei: 'Natuurlijk! Altijd zin in eten.'

Daarop ging Halts andere wenkbrauw ook omhoog en hij zei: 'Zo, er is iemand teveel met Arnaut opgetrokken.'

Even viel er een stilte. Toen zakten Halts schouders naar beneden en mompelde hij: 'Arnaut. Die weet het nog niet.'

Gilan zuchtte en zei: 'Dat komt wel, Halt. Je kunt niet aan alles denken. Zodra we terug zijn vragen we Alyss of ze hem een brief wil sturen. Jij maakt jezelf al druk genoeg over alleen Will.'

Halt zuchtte ook en knikte verslagen. Hij moest er eerlijk gezegd niet aan denken om zelf het slechte nieuws over te brengen. Hij zou al moeite genoeg krijgen zodra hij het rapport naar Crowley moest schrijven.

Verslagen zaten ze met z'n tweeën voor het knapperende haardvuur, die Halt ook al had aangemaakt. Het was nog warm genoeg want het was nog maar halverwege de herfst, maar hij besloot dat het kalmerend was en hij wist dat het Gilan niet uit zou maken.

Met een bord stoofpot op schoot zaten beide mannen in stilte. Geen van beide wou die verbreken. Veel goeds zou niet uit hun monden komen. En als dat wel gebeurde zou het snel omslaan. Bovendien zaten beide mannen met hun gedachten bij een vriend. En beiden hoopten ze dat ze op tijd zouden zijn, voordat Will permanent beschadigd zou zijn. Want al was het Will waar ze over praatten, zelfs Will zou het niet eeuwig kunnen volhouden in handen van een stel duivels. Ze konden alleen maar hopen dat ze hem daar weg konden halen voordat ze hem iets aandeden waar hij niet van zou genezen. Fysiek of mentaal. En Halt zou het zichzelf nooit vergeven.

Hou het nog even vol, Will! We komen eraan! Dat beloof ik je!

* * *

**A/N Dusssss... :3 Hoe was het? Heeft iemand trouwens een idee hoe ik de titel in het verhaal kan verwerken? XD tehe... Ik koos de titel als eerste want het klonk vet, maar ik weet niet eens wat ik er mee moet... O_o**

**Dus! R&R! :D Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom! :D En, het is jullie keuze.. ;)**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	18. Chapter 16 - Time to go

**A/N Yep! Ben ik weer! Sorry, weer een dag te laat.. -.-' Ik kwam er gisteren pas laat in de middag achter dat het maandag was.. (XD Ik verlies het gevoel van tijd altijd in de vakantie..) Dus ik als een razende aan het schrijven. En toen ik eindelijk klaar was en ik het wou posten ging het internet eraf.. O_o Waarom moet er een timer op mijn internetverbinding zitten? D:**

**Dus ja.. Sorry.. Ik ben nu net wakker.. x3 Ja ik weet het... Half twaalf... ^^ Is lekker hoor, uitslapen.. ^^**

**En bedankt voor de reviews! :D Door een van de twee kreeg ik eindelijk een idee wat ik nou precies met de titel aan moet.. x3 Hehehe..**

**Anyway, hier is het hoofdstuk! :D R&R!**

* * *

Will hing half bewusteloos in zijn ketens. Een deel van hem wenste dat hij helemaal buiten bewustzijn zou raken, een deel van hem niet. Dat deel stond altijd op alert. Hij hoorde altijd van te voren wanneer ze weer terug kwamen. Elke keer weer trok hij zwakjes aan de ketens. Nu al niet meer in staat om zijn volle kracht te gebruiken. Maar wat wil je als je dag in dag uit vastgeketend zit en continue wordt gemarteld.

Will hoestte en spuugde bloed op de grond, een klein straaltje liep over zijn kin en drupte op zijn kleding. Zijn kleding was al lang niet meer groen. Daar zorgde het bloed wel voor. Het bloed en de modder. Elke ochtend werd hij omhoog gehesen en hing hij weer een lange dag aan zijn armen terwijl zijn tenen naar houvast zochten. Hij werd niet de hele tijd gemarteld, er zaten pauzes tussen, bijvoorbeeld wanneer de mannen gingen eten. Of wanneer hij het bewustzijn verloor. En 's avonds werd de ketting los gemaakt en viel hij in een hoopje op de vloer. Met een ketting die zijn handen en voeten aan de muur vastpinde.

Will hoestte weer. Een raspend geluid gevolgd door een mond vol bloed. Will durfde zichzelf niet eens meer te bekijken. Zijn kleding was gescheurd en rood, zijn huid eronder zat onder de wonden. Wonden in allerlei soorten en maten. O wat zou hij graag slapen zodat hij de pijn kon vergeten.

Zijn hoofd schoot omhoog en een zacht wanhopig geluidje kwam over zijn gescheurde lippen. Niet alweer, asjeblieft, niet weer. Nog meer zou hij niet trekken.

De deur werd open gesmeten en drie mannen met een zieke grijns op hun gezicht kwamen naar binnen gebanjerd.

Will herinnerde zich de momenten waar hij hardnekkig had gedacht niet te zullen breken en zijn mondhoeken gingen omhoog in een pijnlijke, humorloze grimas die de ironie uitdrukte van zijn gedachten.

Hij zou niet breken. Niet voordat hij hier weg kwam.

Maar Will wist hoe leeg die gedachten waren. De pijn was te erg. Te vers. En nu kwamen die mannen hem alweer 'ondervragen'. Hij beet zijn kiezen op elkaar en sloot zijn ogen.

'O Willie-boy!'

Daar had je de zoete stem van Starlin weer, dacht Will wazig. En hij voelde hoe er aan de ketting werd getrokken. Hij bezweek bijna van de pijn.

Toen zei de stem: 'We gaan een klein reisje maken, wij met z'n viertjes.'

Will haatte de zoetsappige toon in de mans stem. Alsof hij het tegen een klein kind had.

Wacht… Reis? Waarnaar toe?

'Eens kijken of die oude man zich aan de afspraak houd.' Gegrinnik.

Een ander zei: 'Hoop maar dat hij er staat, anders gaat dat ten koste van jou.' Nog meer gegrinnik.

Wills gedachten draaiden rond. Halt? Ze gingen naar Halt? Welke afspraak? Azura? Zouden ze hem als gijzelaar gebruiken? Voor haar? Nee toch? Dat zouden ze niet doen… Toch? Wat zou Halt doen? Zou hij…? Zou hij haar voor hem ruilen? Of zou hij proberen ze te doden? Zou hij er staan? Ja toch? Niet?

Will kreunde toen hij werd opgetild. Hij trappelde wat met zijn benen maar na een harde tik tegen zijn hoofd gaf hij het op. Zelfs als hij los zou komen zouden ze hem in drie seconden weer vangen. Hij was niet in staat te staan, laat staan te rennen.

Nee, ontsnappen zou niks worden. Hij kon alleen maar hopen dat Halt hem hier weg zou halen. Voordat hij…

Will slikte. Nee! Niet aan denken.

En toen werd hij meegenomen, de deur door. Het bos in.

XXX

Will had geen idee hoe lang de weg naar de plaats waar ze hadden afgesproken was. Hij had geen idee hoe lang ze erover gedaan hadden. Hij dreef de hele tijd het bewustzijn in en uit, vaak bij bewustzijn maar niks opmerkend.

Af en toe werd hij wakker en zag hij overal bomen om zich heen. Dan herinnerde hij zich waar hij was.

Er was een bruin laken om hem heen gewikkeld, vastgemaakt met een touw om zijn benen, middel en net onder zijn schouders zodat de deken niet af zou vallen. Het voorkwam ook dat Will kon ontsnappen. Als hij de kracht daarvoor had gehad.

Het moest de eerste avond om hem heen gedaan zijn, besefte Will. Toen ze weggingen was het er nog niet. Misschien voor de warmte in de koele avondlucht, het was bijna herfst.

Plotseling werd hij neergegooid. Hij kreunde toen hij doorrolde tot op zijn rug. Zijn hele lichaam brandde van de pijn, maar niks overschreed de stekende pijn van zijn rug. Will besefte dat de open wonden het laken al rood gekleurd moesten hebben.

Toen zag hij pas waar hij was. Niet meer dan twee kilometer bij zijn huisje vandaan.

Hij beet op zijn lip. Zou Halt komen?

Will wierp een snelle blik op de drie mannen die in een kluitje bij elkaar stonden aan de andere kant van het bijna onzichtbare pad. Hij kon niet verstaan wat ze zeiden maar aan het geërgerde gefluister te horen was het tijd.

Halt was er niet, besefte Will met een brok in zijn keel. Hij was er niet. Ook niet verstopt achter bomen.

Halt was niet gekomen.

Will slikte en dwong dat nare gevoel weg. Was hij teleurgesteld? Dit was toch de bedoeling? Hij zou niet hebben gewild dat Halt Azura aan het zelfde lot zou overdragen waar hij de laatste dagen was blootgesteld.

Hij negeerde het kleine stemmetje dat zei dat Halt hem op een andere manier had kunnen redden en richtte zijn aandacht weer op de mannen tegenover hem. Hij zag de gezichten die rood waren van woede en vreesde voor wat zou komen. Hij zou Halts falen voelen.

Wacht… Halt die faalt? Onmogelijk. Halt moest een plan hebben, bedacht Will, en hij voelde een sprankje hoop opbloeien. Nu kon hij alleen maar hopen dat Halt snel zou komen. Want hij wist zeker dat Halt zou komen. Halt zou komen. Hij heeft gewoon tijd nodig om alles goed te regelen. Ja, dat was het. Halt zou komen.

Will negeerde de steek van angst die hij had toen hij de mannen naar hem toe zag komen. Hij beet zijn tanden op elkaar toen er een mes over zijn linkerwang werd gehaald. Toen werd hij opgetild en over iemands schouder gelegd. Lopen deden ze echter nog niet.

Ze waren met het laken op zijn rug aan het frutselen, besefte Will opeens. Zijn ogen flikkerden even woedend toen hij besefte wat ze aan het doen waren en waarom ze dat deden.

Even later werd zijn vermoeden bevestigd door het doffe geluid van een mes dat in een boom werd gestoken, een met bloed doordrenkt lapje stof als boodschap achterlatend.

Toen waren ze weer op weg. Op weg naar iets vreselijks besefte Will, en hij slikte angstig. Hij negeerde de steek van pijn toen hij ruw op en neer bonkte en wenste dat hij door het zwart werd overweldigd. Weg van de pijn.

Even later kwam er iets hards tegen zijn hoofd aan en viel hij weg in een sluimerende staat die hem een tijdelijke uitweg gaf van de pijn. Pijn die nog erger zou worden, wist Will. En hij gleed weg, het donker in.

* * *

**A/N Dus ja... Dit was het hoofdstuk... Het einde is verschrikkelijk.. Ik weet het.. *zucht* Het wou maar niet lukken.. Het volgende hoofdstuk gaat weer over Will... En hij gaat het niet fijn krijgen... x3 woops... ^^'**

**Hehehe.. Goh, wat ben ik toch sadistisch.. Maar goed. Ik heb nu de planning gemaakt... En als ik me aan de planning hou.. Wat ik niet vaak doe.. (Hehehe XD woops..) Dat komen er nog 10 hoofstukken en een epiloogje. (^^ Dat epiloogje heb ik al in mijn hoofd sinds dat ik in het begin probeerde te bedenken waar we nou precies in de tijd zitten... XD)**

**Anyway.. R&R! :D Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom!**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	19. Chapter 17 - Almost Broken

**A/N Hey allemaal! Zo sorry voor de lange afwezigheid! Ik heb net een nieuwe computer gekregen en ik had geen office, dus ik kon het verhaal niet openen.. Geen word. Maar ik ben er achteraan gegaan en ik heb het er uiteindelijk op gekregen. Een dank je voor iedereen die is gebleven! :D Echt tof! (Er zijn toch nog wel mensen die dit lezen?)**

**Ik heb gelijk ook het volgende hoofdstuk geschreven, als verontschuldiging voor de lange afwezigheid. En momenteel ben ik begonnen aan een opleiding met nogal veel huiswerk, dus ik zal mijn best doen om regelmatig te updaten, maar ik kan niks garanderen. Ik wil namelijk wel graag bijblijven.. Maar ik beloof dat ik het niet laat vallen tot het af is!**

**Voor nu: Read and have fun! :D R&R! Tips en tops en reviews zijn altijd welkom! ;D**

* * *

Will werd wakker van zijn rommelende maag die hem er op attendeerde dat hij al een week niet meer gegeten had. Will beet op zijn lip. Het gevoel van honger wist even de pijn in zijn lichaam weg te dringen en hij was daar dankbaar voor. Het gevoel van angst was echter niet weg te drukken. De aller-overweldigende angst.

Will rilde en kreunde toen de pijn de honger weer overwon. Hij zuchtte gekweld en probeerde zo stil mogelijk te staan in zijn ketenen. Maar zelfs stil staan deed pijn.

De deur werd open gegooid en Starlin kwam binnen. Een van de twee andere mannen liep achter hem aan. Will slikte, probeerde de brok in zijn keel weg te werken toen hij de duivelse uitdrukkingen op de gezichten zag. Hij wist dat hem er een pijnlijke tijd stond te wachten.

Starlin beende naar Will toe en zei: 'Das nou jammer he? Hij kwam niet.' En hij grinnikte toen hij merkte hoe Will dat onderwerp zo veel mogelijk vermeed.

'Dus, kereltje, hebben we hem wat beloofd. En beloften maakt schuld. Het spijt me, maar je gaat het niet zo fijn krijgen vanaf nu.'

Geloof je het zelf, dacht Will. Die blik in je ogen zegt genoeg. Wat nou sorry…

Wills gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde niet, maar de boosheid was overduidelijk in zijn ogen te zien. Alsof de afgelopen dagen wel fijn waren, dacht Will sarcastisch.

Hij had zijn aandacht zo op Starlin gevestigd dat hij de andere man niet eens opmerkte.

Totdat de zweep een vurige streep over zijn onderrug trok natuurlijk. Will kon een kreet van pijn nog net onderdrukken en ademde scherp in. Opnieuw klonk het geluid van de zweep en opnieuw een vurige pijn die over zijn rug trok.

Opnieuw en opnieuw.

Het gevoel van een scherp mes dat tergend langzaam over zijn huid ging kwam erbij. Een snijdende pijn, even vurig als de pijn die de zweep toebracht. Want de impact bij elke zweepslag deed hem naar voren zwaaien, zichzelf op het mes spietsend.

Het ging net zolang door tot alles vervaagde. De wereld was een rode bal van pijn en hij had het al lang geleden opgegeven niet te schreeuwen.

Opnieuw. En opnieuw. En opnieuw. En opnieuw.

XXX

Het eerste wat hij zag zodra hij zijn ogen weer openden was het plafond. Even leek alles stil te staan. Het volgende moment laaide de pijn in zijn rug weer op.

Hij lag weer op de tafel, vastgeketend zoals eerst. Blijkbaar was hij alleen, anders had hij wel iets gehoord. Will probeerde om zich heen te kijken maar stopte gelijk toen dat alleen maar voor meer pijn zorgde.

Hij klemde zijn tanden wanhopig op elkaar en siste verwoed. Hij zou niet schreeuwen. Hij zou niet breken. Hij zou niet breken!

De pijn verzachtte toen hij weer het donker van bewusteloosheid in zweefde. In en uit. In en weer uit.

Toen werd hij overeind gerukt en werden zijn handen ruw achter zijn rug gebonden. De te strak aangetrokken touwen sneden in zijn polsen, maar hij merkte het niet. Niets dan de pijn die hij al had.

Er was iemand tegen hem aan het schreeuwen en hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij probeerde te verstaan wat er werd gezegd.

Zijn oren hoorden enkel een hoog piepend geluid en de stem die schreeuwde.

Woorden? Die gingen aan hem voorbij.

Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en haalde adem om iets te zeggen.

Voordat hij echter de kans kreeg werd hij ruw in de kraag gegrepen en werd zijn hoofd onder water geduwd.

Will sputterde onmiddellijk tegen. Een adrenaline stoot gaf hem kracht om, ondanks de helse pijn, tegen te stribbelen.

Hij zette zijn lichaam tegen de bak aan en zette toen kracht. Wanhopig probeerde hij zijn hoofd uit het water te krijgen. Maar er werd met evenveel kracht terug geduwd en hij slaagde er niet in zijn hoofd meer dan een paar centimeter omhoog te krijgen.

Toen was hij weer uit het water en hij snakte wanhopig naar adem.

Hij hoorde weer geschreeuw, maar meer dan een mix van klanken kon hij niet uitmaken.

Terug de bak in.

Nogal onverwacht en hij had niet van te voren kunnen ademhalen.

Het tegenstribbelen ging met veel minder kracht dan eerst, zijn lichaam vermoeid en uitgehongerd.

Het werd wazig voor zijn ogen, zijn gezichtsveld bedekt met zwarte vlekken en witte lichtpuntjes.

Toen was hij weer uit het water.

Slap hing hij in de greep van de handlanger van Starlin, wanhopig naar adem snakkend.

Hij rilde. Het koude water dat zijn kleren doorweekte tijdens het tegenstribbelen zorgde voor een opkomende koorts.

En daar ging hij weer, het water in. Snel een hap lucht en het binnen proberen te houden terwijl hij uit het water probeerde te komen.

De zweepslag kwam totaal onverwacht en kostbare lucht ontsnapte in een woordeloze kreet. Hij kromde zijn rug en probeerde met zijn armen om zich heen te maaien toen hij even vergat dat ze zaten vastgebonden.

Nogmaals een zweepslag, ditmaal over zijn onderrug, half over zijn armen. En Wills ogen verwijdden zich toen hij de helse pijn in het zachte vlees van zijn onderarmen voelde.

Nog terwijl hij probeerde zijn armen uit de weg van een volgende slag werd hij het water uit gehesen.

Hijgend, zijn hoofd voorover, hing Will over de bak. Het water stroomde uit zijn natte haar, de bruine krullen tegen zijn voorhoofd geplakt.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en concentreerde zich op zijn ademhaling en zijn wildbonkend hart. Hij had niet door dat hij meer werd gesleept tot hij weer op de tafel werd geketend. En ergens was hij daar dankbaar voor. Nu kon hij slapen. Slapen zonder elke vijf minuten wakker te schieten van de pijn in zijn polsen omdat hij ongemakkelijk aan de ketens hing.

Eindelijk kon hij slapen en een ietsie pietsie beetje van zijn kracht op eisen.

Want dat had hij nodig. Onwillekeurig wist hij dat hij dit niet lang meer kon volhouden. En hij hoopte. Hij hoopte met heel zijn hart dat Halt zou komen voordat hij zou breken. Want breken zou hij. Hij had het zich wel voorgenomen niet te breken, maar hij zag wel in dat zijn voornemen niet in de realiteit paste. Hij kon alleen maar zijn best doen om dat onvermijdelijke moment zo lang mogelijk uit te stellen. En zijn lichaam zei hem dat hij het niet nog veel langer kon doen.

Halt… Asjeblieft, kom me halen. Kom me halen voor ik breek.

Een enkele traan maakte zich los uit zijn ooghoek voor hij zich overgaf aan de duisternis.

* * *

**A/N Dus... Dit was het hoofdstuk.. Ik zal het volgende hoofdstuk er gelijk opzetten, thanks for sticking with me! If anyone is sticking with me.. -.-'**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	20. Chapter 18 - Finally Back

**A/N En zoals beloofd, hier is het tweede hoofdstuk. :) Al is hij wat korter dan normaal.. Sorry daarvoor, ik wou er per se twee in een keer posten. En ik wist gewoon niet hoe ik verder moest.. -.-'**

**R&R! :D**

* * *

De morgen kwam veel te vroeg en Malcolm stapte nog half slapend op zijn paardje. Zich vastklemmend aan de manen en de teugels gaf hij nog wat instructies aan zijn helpers en zette toen voorzichtig het paardje in beweging.

Even later stond hij bij het huisje van Gilan, waar de twee Jagers al klaar stonden. Malcolms schouders zakten naar beneden toen hij Halt zag. De man zat stijf van verwachting en ongeduld op zijn paard. En hoewel Malcolm begreep waarom Halt zich zo gedroeg, zijn lichaam protesteerde nu al.

Hij zuchtte toen hij zag dat de anderen zonder iets te zeggen aan zijn linkerkant kwamen rijden.

De stilte duurde de hele dag door. Ze reden in een redelijk snel tempo twee uur, dan een half uurtje stapvoets en twintig minuten rust. Ergens in de middag een uur. En daarna tien minuten stapvoets om vervolgens de cyclus weer overnieuw te krijgen.

In de avond was het Gilan die zei dat ze echt moesten stoppen om te overnachten. En Malcolm was hem dankbaar, want hij had het gevoel dat hij elke spier in zijn lichaam kon voelen. Al wist hij dat het de volgende dag nog erger zou zijn.

Halt stribbelde niet tegen. Hij stapte zwijgend af en zette in stilte het tentje op terwijl Gilan Malcolm in het gras neerzette en zelf op zoek ging naar wat hout voor een kampvuurtje. Ze waren echt toe aan koffie.

Malcolm sliep die nacht als een roos. Gilan lag echter wat langer wakker dan normaal en merkte op hoe Halt met een gekwelde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht zijn wacht uitzat.

Gilan beet op zijn lipt. Hij zag wel in hoe deze uren voor Halt het hardst moesten zijn. Aangezien hij uren alleen maar zat, wakker moest zijn met de wetenschap dat met elk uur die verstreek, Will extra in de handen was van die beulen.

Maar Gilan had zijn slaap nodig en dwong zichzelf al die dingen te negeren. Toen Halt hem echter wakker maakte voor zijn wachturen kwamen al die gedachten terug en was hij degene die met een gekweld gezicht zat te wachten op de ochtend.

En Halt kwam moeilijk in slaap. En toen de slaap hem uiteindelijk kwam halen was het een onrustige slaap, gevuld met nare dromen.

XXX

De volgende ochtend werden ze allemaal chagrijnig wakker. Zelf Malcolm en Gilan waren wat aangebrand. Maar niemand besteedde er aandacht aan en ze gingen na een stevig ontbijt al snel weer op pad.

De dag was eenzelfde dag als de dag ervoor. De steeds maar herhalende cyclus van draven, stapvoets en rusten werkte het goede humeur wat tegen en geen van iemand zei iets. Al was dat niets nieuws.

In de avond waren ook de taken hetzelfde als de dag ervoor, alleen ging Malcolm ditmaal ook mee om hout te zoeken voor een vuurtje. Er werd zachtjes gepraat tussen hem en de jonge Jager.

Die avond was Malcolm degene die de eerste wacht had en hij maakte daarna Halt wakker. Hij had eerst Gilan willen doen, maar dan zou Halt de tergende uren voor zonsopgang hebben en dat wou hij op een of andere manier vermijden.

En dus had Gilan die uren op zich genomen. Gilan zag wel hoe moe zijn medereizigers waren en besloot hen niet wakker maken voor de zon opkwam.

XXX

De volgende ochtend begon de dag weer zoals de afgelopen dagen. Al was het tempo die dag een stuk hoger dan die dagen ervoor. Het was nog maar een halve dag reizen. Ze zouden er voor de middag zijn en die gedachte hield hen allemaal op de been.

Halt reed voor hen en Gilan en Malcolm keken elkaar even aan. Het was duidelijk dat Halt het liefste aan een stuk door in galop de afstand had afgelegd. Gilan wist zeker dat Halt Abelard ook in galop aan zou zetten zodra het kasteel in zicht was.

En ja hoor. Halt versnelde zijn tempo onmiddellijk toen het rode gebouw in zijn beeld verscheen.

Gilan en Malcolm versnelden ook ietsje en kwamen niet veel later dan Halt aan.

Zodra ze de paarden in de handen van de stalknechten hadden achtergelaten liepen ze door naar Halts vertrekken.

XXX

Pauline zat met een vermoeid gezicht in een lekkere leunstoel, Azura zat op haar schoot te dommelen. Alyss liep met een getergde blik door de kamer.

Zodra de deur open werd gedaan draaide ze zich razendsnel om en haar ogen verwijdden zich toen ze zag wie eindelijk terug was. Halt had in feite de reis in recordtijd afgelegd, maar voor Alyss, Pauline en Azura ging de tijd tergend langzaam. Zijn thuiskomst was als een zegen voor haar en met tranen in haar ogen die ze weigerde te laten lopen liep ze naar hem toe.

'Alyss,' zei Halt, met een schorre, vermoeide stem. 'Zou jij asjeblieft een brief aan Arnaut en Cassandra kunnen schrijven? Zij zullen ook wel willen weten wat is gebeurd. Ik zal iets korts naar Crowley schrijven,' zei hij tegen Gilan. Gilan knikte en zei: 'Is goed, ik zal Arald vragen of we zijn gastverblijven mogen gebruiken.'

Halt knikte en verdween, na zijn vrouw een kus te hebben gegeven, door de deur naar de kamer waar hij altijd zijn administratie deed.

Alyss verliet ook de zitkamer en trok zich terug in haar slaapkamer waar ze zich voorbreidde op het schrijven van een moeilijke brief. Ze haalde diep adem en pakte haar pen.

Gilan nam Malcolm mee naar Arald en even later konden beide vermoeide reizigers even rusten.

Gilan verwachtte dat Halt gelijk aan het eind van de middag al op pad wou gaan. Hij wist echter dat dat niet handig was en hij was vastbesloten Halt een nacht goed te laten slapen voor de reddingsoperatie.

En dat was wat hij die avond deed.

* * *

**A/N Dus ja! Dat was het voor vandaag. :) Ik hoop dat jullie het toch te doen vonden.. Ik ben niet helemaal tevreden over dit hoofdstuk, maar het hoofdstuk over Will ging beter. :) Wat vonden jullie ervan? R&R! :D Review en geeft tips en tops! :D Daar an ik alleen maar beter van worden. ;)**

**Voor nu, see you soon! ;D**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	21. Chapter 19 - Done with the letters

**A/N En hier is het volgende hoofdstuk! Ik was hier nog druk mee bezig, maar ik heb een nieuwe follower, dus ik dacht, laat ik maar heel ff mijn huiswerk opzij leggen en zorgen dat ik zo snel mogelijk kan updaten.. :D**

**Luister nu het nummer Tidal Waves, van The Killers... *zucht* ben zooooo rustig.. :) En morgen lekker geen school! :D Lekker veel huiswerk.. D:**

**XD Anyways.. Laat ik maar weer eens een disclaimer neerzetten.. ;) I do not own! Happy now?**

**R&R! :D**

* * *

Halt was als eerste klaar met het schrijven van de brief naar Crowley. Het was kort en to the point. Alleen het hoognodige. Hij zou waarschijnlijk toch nog een gesprek hebben over de details van de reddingactie. En hij had geen zin om dingen twee keer te zeggen.

_Crowley, _stond erop.

_Dit in plaats van het rapport van de maand. Zowel ik als Will hebben niet de kans gezien ons werk te doen. Will is gekidnapt en ik ben van plan hem daar vandaag nog weg te halen. Ik heb al te lang gewacht, maar ik achtte het van belang om eerst Malcolm en Gilan te halen. Die zijn nu hier._

_Ik zal nogmaals van mij laten weten wanneer Will veilig en wel thuis in zijn bed ligt._

_Halt._

Meer details weigerde hij te geven.

Alyss haar brief was langer. Zij kende Arnaut ook al van jongs af aan en legde meerdere problemen aan hem voor. Arnaut hielp haar met het onderwerp Will en de liefde. Hij was een simpele man en handelde daarnaar. Arnaut was iemand die de tierlantijnen rond de relatie van Will en Alyss niet kon begrijpen en zei dat ook.

En Arnaut en Will waren de beste vrienden. Beiden zouden elkaar nooit in de steek kunnen laten. Ze was er zeker van dat beide jongens elkaar als broers zagen en Alyss wist zeker dat Arnaut er in een week was.

De brief zou dezelfde dag nog aankomen en Alyss ging ervan uit dat Arnaut de volgende ochtend gelijk zou vertrekken.

En Alyss wou hem wel voorbereiden over wat Arnaut kon verwachten.

_Lieve Arnaut, _begon ze haar brief.

_Ik breng je helaas slecht nieuws. Het liefst zou ik het je gewoon zeggen, en niet in een brief, maar ik heb in die zin geen keuze. Het gaat over Will en ik wil dat je weet wat je kunt verwachten._

_Halt kwam een paar dagen geleden naar mij toe met een meisje, Azura, en de boodschap dat Will was gekidnapt door Azura's dorpsgenoten. Hij liet het meisje bij mij achter en is toen achter Will en de mannen aangegaan._

_Hij kwam met lege handen terug en maakte de moeilijke keuze om eerst Malcolm te halen en daarna Will daar weg te halen. We weten dat we erge dingen kunnen verwachten. Het meisje heeft dingen beschreven die ik niet wil herhalen en ik vrees voor hem. Maar door Azura op Trek weg te laten rijden heeft hij duidelijk gemaakt dat hij niet wil dat ze voor hem geruild wordt. Ik weet dat Halt van plan is om vandaag al weg te rijden, en dat Gilan hem waarschijnlijk ophoud tot in de ochtend. Hij gaat Will daar weghalen en ik ben zo bang voor wat hij zal vinden. Ik wil niet weten wat hem is aangedaan. Na wat Azura heeft gezegd weet ik dat ik het ergste moet verwachten. Ik hoop zo.. _

Een traan drupte op het papier en Alyss veegde snel haar ogen droog. Later zou ze huilen. Ze moest eerst die brief afmaken.

_Nu dan. Ik zal het hier maar bij houden. Je komt nu vast hierheen en ik zal wat dingen klaar maken voor…_

Ze maakte haar zin niet af. Ze kon de goede woorden niet vinden en begon maar aan de afscheidsgroet.

_Tot snel,_

_Liefs, Alyss._

Snel vouwde ze de brief op. Ze wist dat er niet heel veel duidelijks in haar bericht stond. Ze was te erg van streek om er veel van te maken. De postduif zou ook nooit een zware brief kunnen dragen en bovendien had ze geen zin om alles twee keer te vertellen. Want ze was er zeker van dat Arnaut vragen zou gaan stellen zodra hij was aangekomen en had gekeken hoe de situatie met Will er voor stond.

Met een zucht stond ze op en liep naar Halts vertrekken. Voor de deur aarzelde ze even maar klopte toen op de deur en liep toen naar binnen.

Halt zat in een stoel voor de haard en staarde in het vuur dat hij had gemaakt, de warme kamer nog wat warmer makend. Een pot koffie stond erboven te pruttelen en aan Halts gezicht te zien was dat hard nodig.

Alyss keerde zich naar het bureau. Daar stond een kooitje met twee postduiven erin. Aan een van de twee pootjes van de ene was al een klein briefje vastgemaakt. Voor Crowley, wist ze en ze bevestigde haar brief aan het rechterpootje van de andere duif.

Ze richtte haar aandacht op het vuur en staarde, net als Halt, in de vlammen. Gedachten bij Will.

Een zacht klopje op de deur deed haar echter omkijken.

In de deuropening stond Azura. Haar knuistjes grepen de plooien van de rok van haar jurk vast en lieten zien dat het kleine meisje de sfeer niet langer aan kon.

Alyss glimlachte met een zachte, verdrietige uitdrukking op haar gezicht en knielde neer. Zodra ze haar armen open deed vloog Azura naar haar toe en verborg ze haar gezichtje in de hals van Alyss.

'Shhh..' Fluisterde Alyss terwijl ze probeerde Azura wat te laten kalmeren. 'Het komt goed. We halen hem daar weg. Morgen kan hij daar eindelijk weg.'

Azura knikte bijna onmerkbaar en Alyss bleef geruststellend fluisteren. Al wist ze na een tijdje niet meer of dat voor Azura, of voor haarzelf was.

Azura sloeg haar kleine armpjes zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging om Alyss heen. Alyss glimlachte met vochtige ogen terwijl ze tegen de tranen vocht.

Uren zaten ze daar alleen maar. Gewoon wachtend terwijl de seconden wegtikten. Wat moesten ze anders doen? Geen van drieën bewogen, ook al doofde het vuur langzaam en werd de koffie koud.

Tenslotte viel Azura in slaap. Haar armen gleden langs Alyss naar beneden en met een glimlach stond Alyss op. Ze liep richting de deur die nog steeds open stond. Aarzelde toen even en zei zachtjes: 'Halt…'

Er kwam geen reactie maar ze wist dat hij haar had gehoord. Ze wist ook dat hij wist wat ze wou zeggen. Toch zei ze het hardop. Anders zou Halt nooit gaan slapen.

'Halt, ga slapen, asjeblieft. Spaar je krachten zodat je morgen alles kan doen om hem daar weg te halen. Je hebt je slaap nodig, laat het niet nodig zijn dat ik Gilan moet roepen om je naar bed te krijgen.'

Het bleef stil en Alyss liep weg.

Halt zou gaan slapen. Wat ze had gezegd zou hem daartoe dwingen. Want hij wist dat ze gelijk had. Hij zou zijn kracht nodig hebben en dat wist hij dondersgoed.

Met een zucht stond hij op en liep hij naar zijn slaapkamer waar hij nog uren op het bed lag te woelen voordat hij eindelijk in een onrustige slaap viel met wilde dromen.

* * *

**A/N Duuuuuuussss... :) Wat vonden jullie ervan? Ja... Ik weet t... Tis nogal slow enzo.. Volgend hoofdstuk moet ik nog uitzoeken, maar ik denk dat ik het schema ga veranderen.. Waarschijnlijk trek ik hoofdstuk 19 en 20 samen.. En wordt dat een lekker lang hoofdstuk.. Een stuk Will en een stuk Halt.. :3 hehe.. X3 heb er nu al zin in.. Jammer dat ik zoveel voor school moet doen.. *zucht***

**Anyway.. :D R&R! Tips en tops zijn altijd welkom! :D**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


End file.
